


【盾冬】I know you are my first lover - 中篇AU 站街梗的正确打开方式√

by Rebecca1989



Category: Captain America (Movies), Stucky - Fandom, 盾冬 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform, 盾冬 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca1989/pseuds/Rebecca1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky·Barnes是纽约大学社会研究系的大学生，为了让自己的毕业论文更出彩一些，他打算以风尘事业为自己的论文主题。</p><p>可纯情小处男Bucky对这方面却一无所知，于是，抱着实践得真知的理念，Bucky决定亲自深入基层调查一番…</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾冬】I know you are my first lover - 中篇AU 站街梗的正确打开方式√

第一章

当Bucky决定以风尘事业为自己的毕业论文主题后，他花了几个星期的时间打听出纽约最大的红灯区在哪。

为了写出出彩的论文，Bucky看了许多这方面的电影和书籍做心理建设，又花了几天准备行头，给自己倒扯出来一个牛郎样。

在一个月黑风高的夜晚，他揣上录音笔，忐忑的出发了。 

Bucky到了这条传说中的风尘街，才发现这里比想象中还要复杂繁华，灯红酒绿的街道，男男女女站满了大路的两侧。看到他们的打扮，Bucky突然觉得自己土的掉渣。

女孩子们一个个穿着暴漏，看到突然出现的Bucky马上围了上来。

“先生，要找乐子吗？我会满足你哦。”一个金发女郎晃动着巨乳就往Bucky身上凑。

“走开Linda，是我先看见这个小帅哥的。小帅哥，我陪你怎么样？”另一个穿着露脐装的女郎也靠过来。

“还是选我吧，小帅哥。”

……

一时间，四五个性感女郎把Bucky围得团团转。Bucky吓得连连后退，女郎们身上刺鼻的劣质香水味儿熏得他头疼。

“我…我不是，我不是来…不是来找乐子的…”Bucky语无伦次的解释。

“你不来找乐子，难不成还是来卖的？”一个女郎挑逗的说。

卖的？这难道是行话？Bucky马上正色起来，严肃的说：“没错，我是来卖的。”

女郎们脸一黑，指着街对面说：“男的上那边去！来这边煞什么风景！”说完，女郎们一哄而散。

Bucky这才发现这条马路上，左边站的都是男的，右边站的都是女的。

男左女右吗？Bucky挠了挠头，灰溜溜的走到马路对面。这边也站了好几堆年轻男子，他刚一走过来，几个男妓立刻把他围上了。

有了先前的教训，Bucky马上大声说：“我是来卖的！”

为首的一个男的白了他一眼，翘着兰花指说：“我们都听到啦，你是第一次来这条街上做吗？”

Bucky这才发现这几个男的穿的比那边的女郎还要暴漏，兰花指男穿着背心和紧身短裤，旁边一个烈焰红唇男居然穿着紧身小皮裙，更有甚者旁边一个男妓直接穿着SM装和高跟皮靴。

Bucky觉得自己像一只被一群母鸡包围的小鸡仔。

“是…是的…”Bucky紧张的说，偷偷开启了包里录音笔，打算和这些男妓们交谈的时候询问一下行业内幕。

“难怪你穿成这个样子。”兰花指男鄙视的打量了一下Bucky。

Bucky低头看了看自己，脚上一双擦得发亮的黑色皮鞋，白色西装裤，上身是藏青色的西装上衣和黑衬衫，为了让自己看起来风骚一些他还把衬衫扣子解开了三颗。

至于背着斜跨书包是为了放录音笔和一些防身工具…

“不行啦！你这个样子不会有客人点你的啦。”烈焰红唇男开了口，刺鼻的香水味扑面而来，Bucky差点晕过去。

“他是新来的，刚来就想有主顾，开什么玩笑，站在那多学点吧。”皮靴男也鄙视的帮腔。

Bucky连连点头，心想要是真有人点他，他就把对方骗到角落里然后用包里的电棍对付他。

“小子，你还是处吧？”兰花指男突然发问，Bucky心里一惊，刚想狡辩，脸却先红了。

兰花指男马上笃定的说：“肯定是了！那你打算怎么收钱？”

“钱？”Bucky又愣住了，这个问题他还没考虑过：“钱难道不是客人主动给吗？”

“当然不是啦！”兰花指男惊叫着说，这个小雏鸡也太笨了。

“你这样不行啦！”烈焰红唇男一脸恨铁不成钢的说：“看在我们都站同一条街也是个缘分，我们惊艳姐妹花就教你几手吧。”

惊艳…姐妹…花？

Bucky看了看兰花指男，烈焰红唇男和皮靴男，咬住嘴唇想笑又不敢笑，连连点头，就差没喊学长了。

“一会儿有客人来肯定会先问你价格，你先告诉他一个比较高的价位。”兰花指男挑着他的兰花指给Bucky讲解。

“嗯嗯嗯！”Bucky狂点头。

“然后他一定会和你杀价，你不要一下给他便宜，要慢慢降价，知道吗？”

“嗯嗯嗯！”Bucky就差没拿个小本子记下来了。

“等他犹豫的时候，就是差不多到他的心里价位了，然后你要赶忙夸自己活好，乘胜追击，明白吗？”

“明白明白！”Bucky又点头。

“小子，你带套了吗？”皮靴男突然问。

“套？”

“你居然不自己带套？你指望客人准备吗！？”兰花指男戳着Bucky的脑门说，出来做他们这行的还敢不准备套子？

“算了，看你这么可怜，我今天带得多就送你一个吧。”兰花指男从包里掏出一个小袋子塞进Bucky的手里。

Bucky看了看手里的安全套有点不好意思，赶紧塞进包里。

“他来了他来了！”人群里不知道谁发出来一声惊呼，街道两边的男男女女们似乎一瞬间就来了精神。

“终于来了，老子今天一定要把他拿下！”兰花指男扭动着胯骨，一脸坚定的说。

“谁说的！他是我的囊中物！”烈焰红唇男争辩到。

这时候对面的女郎们不满的嚷嚷道：“你们那边就别想了，人家一看就是个直的，才不会选你们！”

两边开始对骂起来。

Bucky的脑子一时间转不过来弯，他们这是在说谁？难道是这条街上的老主顾？Bucky也迫不及待的凑到人群里，想看看是哪个大人物要光临此地。

 

Steve匀速开着车，快到路口的时候，他开始烦躁起来。前面就是那条风尘街，每次经过这里那群男男女女就像苍蝇一样围上来，他都要按很久喇叭才能赶开他们。

Steve突然后悔自己当时不该贪便宜在这一代买房子。可他当时看房的时候都是白天，马路上总是静悄悄。等付了钱办好手续，晚上Steve喜滋滋的开车回家的时候，才发现这条街居然是纽约最大的红灯区。

Steve握好方向盘，准备一过前面的路口就加大油门冲过去。

可惜Steve打错了算盘，他的车刚一开过来那些女郎男妓们就围了上来，他只能放缓车速。一个大胆的吉普赛打扮的女人甚至坐到了他的车前盖上搔首弄姿起来。

Steve不耐烦的按着喇叭，试图轰开他们。

Bucky只看见人群中开进来一辆闪亮的大奔，看起来价值不菲。女郎男妓们像打了兴奋剂，嘴里都嘟囔着今天一定要拿下这个客人。

Bucky从人群里挤了过去，打算近距离围观一下，这时，车子开到了路灯下面，Bucky看到了车子里的人，他从没见过这么帅的男人，金色的头发，凌（fan）冽（zao）的眼神，竟让Bucky一时看傻了眼。

Steve好几次想加大油门冲过去，无奈这些男男女女像牛皮糖一样甩不开，他烦躁的扫视了一下人群，突然，一个身影闯进了他的视线，竟让他一时失了神。

在一群暴漏的男女之间，一个人正怯（sha）生（leng）生（leng）的看着自己，一副可怜的样子，眼神纯净到不可思议。

Steve忘记踩油门，车子缓步向前移动着，两个人隔着人群直直的注视着对方。

“这种人居然会出来卖！？”  
“这种人居然会出来嫖！？”

——————两人深刻的内心活动

车子开过去了，Steve的心却还在刚才那个男子身上。

不对！刚才他那么看着自己，一定是在跟自己求助！这么纯净的人，怎么可能出来做这种事！一定是有人强迫他！

Steve瞬间脑补出无数场景，没准他是个可怜的孤儿，养父酗酒赌博，欠下一大笔钱，债主找上门，养父逼他出来用身体赚钱！他现在一定满心的不情愿，等着谁来救他！

“我怎么能见死不救呢！”Steve的内心突然正义感爆棚。

一声刺耳的刹车声响起，刚开过去的大奔突然停了下来，女郎男妓们的脸上瞬间涌上喜悦的神色。他们刚要围上去，却发现车子倒回来，停在了那个新来的身边。

Bucky还沉浸在车里那个男人的身上，却发现对方的车子停在自己的脚边，他的心狂跳起来，不知道等待他的会是什么。

车里的人拉开车门走下来，众人都屏住了呼吸。以前大家只看到他在车里的样子，想不到近距离看本人又帅了一百倍。

Bucky感觉那个人走到他面前，对方几乎比自己高半个头，看起来又高又壮。Bucky紧张的不敢抬头。

Steve看着眼前的男孩头都不敢抬的样子又心疼了几分，他万般庆幸自己做的决定是对的，可是他又不知道该说什么，憋了半天，Steve挤出来一句：“你…你多少钱？”

对方一开口，一股好闻的味道扑鼻而来，Bucky却没心情沉浸在这美妙的味道里，他的心咯噔一下——我多少钱？我还没有想过啊！可对方还在等着自己的回答，Bucky的脑子飞速运转中，周围的众人已经在蠢蠢欲动了，要是不赶紧回答他不耐烦去找别人了怎么办！？

“2…20块！”Bucky结巴着大声说。

周围安静了下来…

“多少？”Steve吓了一跳，虽然他没招过妓，但怎么也不会这么便宜吧。

Bucky看着对方一脸不相信的表情，一下明白了，对方是在杀价。

“那…18块好了…”Bucky小心翼翼的试探，先不要便宜太多，慢慢降价…Bucky熟练的运用刚学到的东西。

看着对方还在犹豫，Bucky又试探的问：“15块，15块不能再便宜了！”

Steve直勾勾的盯着眼前的男子，这简直比买包烟还便宜。

看着对方犹豫的样子，Bucky又突然想到兰花指男教他的自夸技巧，赶忙说：“我…我活很好的！值这个价格！”

Steve这才清醒过来：“那…那我们走吧。”说完，Steve拉着Bucky向自己的车走去。

Bucky像个机器人一样，看着Steve拉开车门，然后推着自己坐进去。之后Steve绕到驾驶位置，开门进去坐下系上安全带发动车子，整个动作一气呵成，Bucky一直在用眼睛偷偷瞄着他，心砰砰的跳。

看着大奔开走了，路边的众人仿佛才清新过来，烈焰红唇男气的直跺脚，大声跟兰花指男抱怨着：“这个小雏鸡居然定这么低的价格！！这是恶性竞争！破坏市场经济嘛！这样让我们怎么做生意！”

“想不到他居然是个弯的，难怪对我们都没兴趣。”女郎们也一脸不爽的样子。

车子慢慢开到了大路上匀速行驶着，车子里静悄悄。Bucky甚至能听到自己心跳的声音，他低着头，偷偷瞄了一眼正在开车的男子。

自己居然就这么跟别人上了车，他甚至还没考虑过后果，为了毕业论文自己也是拼了，Bucky在心里给自己点了个赞。

Bucky突然对旁边的男人充满了好奇，男子棱角分明的侧脸好看的不行。他这么帅，又开大奔，一定很有钱吧，这么优秀的人也会招妓吗？他一定是有什么情伤吧，一定是被相恋多年的爱人抛弃，一时想不开才会招妓，需要用这种方式填补感情的空白。

Bucky突然觉得对方好可怜，也许自己应该帮帮他。

开车的男子仍旧一言不发，车子开进了一片住宅区。Bucky紧张的心都要跳出来了。

Steve不说话是因为他在思考，他现在很头疼，自己居然不顾后果就把一个男妓带上了车，斜眼看了下坐在副驾驶上的人，还可怜兮兮的抓着衣角，不知所措的样子让人心疼。

Steve叹了口气，心想只能暂时先把人带回家里了。

第一章 完

 

第二章

车子在小区里七拐八拐的开到了一间高档公寓的楼下，Steve让Bucky下车在楼下等自己，他先把车子开进停车场。

此时已经是晚上九点钟了，停车场里静悄悄。Steve熄了火，从车子里走下来。Bucky下车的样子突然在脑海里闪过，Steve竟不由自主的担心起来——万一他突然跑掉怎么办？

想到这，Steve有些莫名的烦躁，他急忙从停车场里跑出来，看见Bucky还一脸傻傻的抱着包站在大门口等他，才松了一口气。

Bucky也不知道自己为什么要这么老实的等Steve回来，刚才那一会儿他完全可以一走了之，但他做不到，一想到这个只和自己接触不到二十分钟的男人会一脸失望的样子，他就于心不忍。

“走吧，我家就在上面。”Steve走到Bucky面前，指了指旁边的公寓楼，两人一前一后的走了进去。

门卫和Steve很熟，看见他回来还和他打了个招呼：“嘿，Rogers先生，朋友来做客吗？”门卫看了看身后的Bucky。

两人同时红了脸，Steve尴尬的点了点头，算是敷衍过去。

Bucky始终抱着书包低着头跟在Steve身后，进了电梯，Steve按了25层。电梯开始缓慢的上升。

两人都在沉默的反思着自己到底在干什么。

叮的一声，电梯门在25层时打开了。

“咳，我家到了。”Steve出声提醒还在发呆的Bucky。

像这种高级公寓，一层只有两户人家。Bucky看着Steve背对着他掏出钥匙开门，他终于紧张了起来。

“进来吧。”Steve打开门，示意身后的Bucky。

Bucky抱着书包战战兢兢的走进了房子。

Steve的家很大，黑白为主色调的装修和简单的装饰处处散发着精致单身汉的味道。

“你喝什么？”Steve脱下外套挂在门边，然后向厨房走去，随意的像招待一个老朋友一样。这一系列动作在Bucky眼里既从容又淡定，他开始忍不住想Steve是不是经常带人回家。

其实Steve已经紧张毙了，只得不断用说话来转移注意力。

“都可以。”Bucky赶忙回答。

趁着Steve在厨房的时候，Bucky简单打量了一下客厅，茶几上放着一个相框，是三个人的合影，照片里，Steve搂着一对中年男女笑的很开心，看起来应该是Steve的全家福。这样顾家的男人让Bucky对Steve的好感又增加了几分。

“对了，我还没问你叫什么名字呢。”厨房里传来Steve的声音，两个人到现在还没有互相自我介绍。

Bucky犹豫了一下，他决定不告诉Steve自己的真名，正好茶几上摆着一本娱乐杂志，封面大标题写着——《当红巨星Chris Evans向同性爱人Sebastian Stan求婚，俩人决定年底在拉斯维加斯结婚》

Bucky灵光一闪，说：“Sebastian，我叫Sebastian，你叫我Seb就好了。”

“Sebastian？是和那个电影明星同名吗？”Steve端着杯咖啡走出来。

“嗯…”Bucky害羞的点点头。

“我觉得你长得和他也挺像的。”为了缓和一下气氛，Steve开了个玩笑。

“你长得也挺像Chris Evans的。”Bucky不过脑子的接了一句。

话音刚落，两个人都有点不好意思，气氛比刚才更尴尬了。

他该不会是在跟我调情吧——Steve心里默默的想。

“你呢，你还没告诉我你的名字。”Bucky端着咖啡，有点不敢正眼看Steve。

“我叫Steven·Rogers，你可以叫我Steve。”

然后两人坐在沙发上，面对面陷入了无限的沉默。

安静的氛围让Bucky的大脑恢复了正常的运作，他开始后悔自己刚才没有一走了之，现在该怎么办，难道真的要和眼前的男人上床吗？

Bucky盘算要不要偷袭对方给他打晕自己再偷跑出去，可偷瞄了一眼对方包裹在衬衫里那凶猛的肱二头肌和胸肌，Bucky只好默默放弃了这个计划。

其实Steve现在也是一脑袋浆糊，他有考虑要不要给眼前的人送回家，但他又怕对方去接别的客人，虽然相处不到一个小时，Steve却不由自主的想保护他。

Steve决定，干脆先留对方过夜好了。

“Seb？你要不要先去洗个澡？”Steve尴尬的开口。

要来了吗！？Bucky心里一惊，但还是故作淡定的点了点头。

到了浴室里，Bucky才彻底慌张了起来，在一个陌生人家里脱光衣服，这实在是太羞耻了。

门外的Steve也紧张的像热锅上的蚂蚁，他一想到Bucky的眼神，心底就涌上一股莫名其妙的罪恶感。

但很快，他便学会了开导自己。

“我有什么好紧张的，老子怎么说也是花了钱的！我一个成年人，花点钱找乐子有错吗！”Steve重重吐了口气，安慰着自己，这么一想，果然心里就舒服多了。

空中有个声音冷冷的说：你就花了十五块钱，你能要点脸吗？

 

Bucky硬着头皮洗了澡，才发现浴室没有可以换的衣服，他又不好意思用Steve的浴巾，只好裸着身体尴尬的躲在里面不好意思出来。

发现Bucky半天也没出来，Steve好奇的敲了敲浴室门：“Seb，你洗好了吗？”

“……”  
“Seb？你没事吧？”Steve开始担心起来，敲门的声音也变得急促。

“Steve…我没有可以换的衣服…我能用你的浴巾吗？”里面的Bucky哭丧着脸说。

“……当然可以了。”Steve想撞墙，自己居然没给对方准备衣服，难道要他裸着出来吗，犯这种错误，对方一定会觉得自己是个变态色情狂吧。

Bucky裹着浴袍走出来，一副视死如归的表情，想想自己也22岁了，已经是可以合法一夜情的年纪了，何况还能赚十五块钱。

听见背后的声响，Steve赶忙转过身，柔和的黄色灯光下，Bucky裹着浴袍正紧张兮兮的看着自己。

Steve一时愣了神，他从没想过一个男人也可以这么好看。在外面的时候，Steve一直没敢仔细看他。

Bucky的眼睛很大，灯光映过他的睫毛在眼底留下一片阴影。虽然他比自己要矮一些，看起来也不如自己强壮，但仍然有线条优美的肌肉。

抱在怀里应该会很舒服吧…——Steve突然冒出来一个奇怪的想法，然后赶紧甩甩头把它赶出脑海。

“你…你睡这里吧…”Steve指了指卧室。

Bucky顺从的进了屋，爬上Steve的大床，手脚并用的样子像个小孩，Steve觉得他很可爱。也干脆跟进来一屁股坐在床上。

Bucky的心快从嗓子眼里跳出来了，他仰面躺在床上，闭着眼睛等Steve下一步的动作。

Steve看着身下的人，心里突然特别不是滋味，他好像很害怕，一定有很不好的回忆吧。Steve甚至不敢想象他之前遭遇过什么。

房间里只开了一盏小灯，柔和的灯光映着Bucky棱角分明的脸显得特别诱人，Steve鬼使神差的吻了他。

一股淡淡的青草香袭击着Bucky嗅觉，Steve温暖的嘴唇让他晕眩，两人就这样嘴唇贴着嘴唇静止着。

好一会儿，Steve才移开身体，Bucky已经快要不能呼吸了，他脸颊通红，大口喘着粗气。

发现Steve站了起来，Bucky脱口而出：“哎，不继续了吗？”说完，Bucky有点后悔，但缺氧的反应掩盖了他羞红的脸。

“好吧，我跟你说实话。”Steve一副投降的表情，顺势躺在床上，和Bucky肩并肩躺在一起：“我今天带你回来，根本就是个意外，因为我看你很可怜。”

Bucky有些感动，想不到对方居然是这么有同情心的人，他大脑一片空白，语无伦次的胡扯到：“我我我我…我家里很穷…妈妈又生病所以才…才…”Bucky编不下去了。

Steve看他的眼神又多了几分同情，俩人就这么躺在一起东拉西扯的闲聊起来。

在交谈中，Bucky知道Steve今年28岁，在华尔街一家大型银行做高级主管，当初在这边买房子是觉得这片房区经济又实惠，没想到这边晚上居然是这样的地方，果然便宜也是有原因的。

因为说了实话，Steve明显轻松了起来，笑容也比刚才多了，Bucky看的有些着迷，Steve的年轻有为更让他佩服。

“你呢，这么半天都在说我的事了，说说你吧。”Steve侧过头，微笑的看着他。

“我…我…我…”Bucky我了半天，却一个字都说不出来，心里不断酝酿各种悲惨的身世。

“你不想说就不用说了。”Steve一副心疼的样子，安慰着说道。

“你…你相信我？”看着Steve信任的样子，Bucky的内心充满了罪恶感，他不想再骗Steve了。

“当然了，我知道你一定是被迫才做这种事的，我最讨厌撒谎的人，你一看就不是那种人！”Steve拍了拍Bucky的手背，坚定的说。

Bucky张大了嘴半天说不出一句话，搬起石头砸自己的脚，大概就是形容他今天的行为吧。

如今到了这种地步，Bucky也只好硬着头皮装下去，反正以后也不会见面了吧，想到这，Bucky居然有些心酸。

两人又闲扯了两句，Bucky的眼皮开始打架，没一会儿两人便昏昏沉沉的睡了过去。

 

第二天，Bucky换上了自己前一天的衣服，Steve开车把他送到地铁，分别的时候，Steve向Bucky要电话号码。

Bucky犹豫了一会儿，还是无法抗拒的把号码告诉了Steve。

看着Steve认真的记下他的电话，Bucky心底涌上一股甜蜜。

刚要下车，Steve突然塞给Bucky一张钞票，Bucky摊开一看，50美元。

“这是？”

“昨…昨天的…多余的就当是小费吧。”Steve尴尬的别过脸，不好意思的说。

Bucky的心突然痛得厉害，刚才的甜蜜一扫而空，是啊，他和Steve不过是这样的关系罢了。

推开车门，Bucky脚步匆忙的跑出来，逃一般的进了地铁站。Steve依依不舍的看着他离去的背影。

进了地铁车厢，Bucky随便找了个位置坐下，他的心还跳的厉害。默默掏出手机看着屏幕，Bucky却忍不住期待Steve会联系他。

“他真的会联系我吗？”Bucky摸了摸嘴唇，昨夜温柔的触感似乎还停留在上面。

第二章 完

 

第三章

那天之后Steve再没联系过Bucky，两人的相遇仿佛只是一次萍水相逢的意外，擦肩而过后再无交集。

图书馆里，Bucky正在坐在电脑桌前奋斗着他的论文，每次分析到嫖客心理时他的脑子里都会浮现出Steve那张脸。

他敲出来几行字又删掉，再敲出来几行字又删掉，反反复复十几次，急躁的打字声引起周围同学们不满的目光，Bucky觉得自己的论文写不下去了。

他叹了口气，摸出了口袋里的手机。

Steve说过会联系他，可是已经一个星期了，对方却毫无动静。

“谁会记得一个站街的男妓啊！”Bucky愤愤的想，手掌却违心的握紧手机，生怕错过每一个来电。

Steve并非忘记了Bucky，只是他难以接受自己每天都在思念一个男妓。

自从那天之后，Steve每天开车回家经过那片红灯区时都会忍不住在人群里多看一眼，路边的女郎男妓们会因为他这一眼而疯狂。

Steve不敢保证自己再看到Seb时会不会为他停下车子，可他再也没见过那个人。

他可能已经不在这一带工作了吧，也可能是怕再遇到自己这个麻烦的家伙。

Steve自嘲的笑了一下，自己能帮他一次，总不能帮他一辈子，也许这种生活就是Seb的选择，想到这，Steve有些心痛。

Steve连续一周的心不在焉终于引起了同事Sam的注意，Sam从未见过一向冷静谨慎的Steve有这么落寞的一面，直觉让他确定自己的好哥们可能遇到了什么麻烦。

“hey，下班以后去喝一杯怎么样？”Sam在把文件递给Steve的时候建议道。

“好吧，我也确实想去喝一杯。”Steve默默的答应了，这让Sam确定他绝对是有心事。

由于是工作日，酒吧里人很少。Sam和Steve坐在吧台的角落里点了两瓶Heineken，这里可以让他们安静的交谈。

Steve喝了一口啤酒，不远处一位穿着红裙子的金发女郎对着他抛了个媚眼。Steve默默转过头假装没看见。

“喂，你用得着这么不解风情吗？”Sam鄙视的看了Steve一眼，这个古板的哥们总是这样，却偏偏异性缘好得不得了。

“那我把这个机会让给你了，你去开解一下风情如何？”Steve揶揄道。

Sam嗤笑出声，轻轻打了一下Steve的肩膀一下。

“想跟我说说你最近的烦恼么？”Sam看着Steve。

“什么时候Sam变成的心理医生了？”

“你就别开我玩笑了，说真的，哥们，你最近很反常，如果有什么我能帮上你的别跟我客气。”

“Sam……”Steve想了想，他决定告诉Sam，毕竟他真的太需要一个人倾诉了：“我好像，喜欢上了一个人。”

“哇哦，你从被Natasha甩了的阴影里走出来了？”Sam惊呼。

“你要问我有什么烦恼，我说了你又开我玩笑。”Steve不满的说，想了想，他又补充道：“而且我和Natasha是和平分手，OK？”

“好好好，我的错。”Sam举手投降：“跟我说说是个什么样的人？会让我们的万人迷这么苦恼？”

Steve喝了口酒，沉默了一会儿，说：“他是个男妓，Sam。”

“什么？你认真的？这个笑话可不好笑。”Sam的脸色变得严肃。

“我不确定，可我每天都在想他。”

“听着，Steve，我们都是成年人了，花点钱找乐子无所谓，但你不能陷进去。”Sam认真的说，停顿了一下又补充道：“你被Natasha甩了之后连性取向都变了？她知道这件事后会很开心吧。”

“喂，你要我说几次？我们是和平分手，OK？”Steve压着火气。

“抱歉抱歉，我不专业了，和我说说你们怎么认识的？”

Steve别别扭扭的把自己和Seb相遇和相处的一夜告诉了Sam。

Sam听完长大了嘴巴：“你是说，你花了五十块，只亲了嘴儿？连舌头都没伸？？”

“这不是重点好吗？”Steve无语的说：“他看起来很可怜，我想帮他。”

“别傻了兄弟，那些风尘男女都会给自己编一个可怜的身世，目的就是想从主顾身上多榨些钱，你就是太单纯了，难怪被Natasha甩了。”

Steve瞪着Sam，一副你再提我就揍你的表情。

“OK抱歉，我真的不说了。”Sam赶忙求饶，紧接着又化身心理医生开导Steve：“听着兄弟，你之所以有这种感觉是因为你当时没得到他，听我的，你给他打个电话，然后痛痛快快的发泄一次，第二天你就会发现这种感觉不见了，不过记得一定要带套。”

不得不说Sam的建议确实让Steve心动了，最主要的是，一想到Seb可能会在别人身边的样子，就让他心痛不已。

此时他已经喝了四五瓶啤酒，微醺的感觉涌上大脑。Steve从未喝醉过，可此刻他有种头重脚轻的错觉，想见Seb的感觉非常强烈。他从口袋里摸出手机，Seb的号码还躺在通讯录里。

他站起身拍了拍Sam的肩膀，然后脚步摇晃的向酒吧外面走去。

Sam目送Steve离开，然后赶忙掏出手机拨了一个熟悉的号码：“嘿，Natasha，是我Sam，你还记得你和Steve分手后说那家伙绝对是个基佬么？我想你猜对了，当时打赌的还有谁来着，我们可以去要赌金了………”

Steve从酒吧里走出来的时候天已经黑了，马路上稀稀落落的经过几个路人，清冷的风让他忍不住打了个寒颤，他拿着手机，拨通了那个熟悉的号码。

Bucky正躺在寝室的床上摆弄他的iPad，听到手机的震动他几乎一个激灵从床上翻起来，然后火速抓起电话。

来电显示居然是Steve，手里的手机仿佛变成了燃烧的炭块，Bucky激动的差点把手机丢出去。

电话还在锲而不舍的响着，Bucky压抑着狂跳的心脏接通了手机。

“你好……”

“嘿，是Seb吗？”

Bucky听到这个声音的一瞬间几乎要哭出来，他尽量平静的说：“是…是我…”

Steve拿着电话有些不知所措，他该怎么说，总不能直接问对方要不要接客吧。Steve犹豫了一下，想了个委婉的词句：“你…你今天接工作吗？”

“接接接！我接呀！”Bucky几乎是立刻回答了Steve，但在话出口后就有些后悔了，对方一定会觉得他是个非常轻浮的人吧。

Steve觉得心里特不是滋味，但也有些庆幸，幸好今晚他还没有接别的客人。

“那你来皇后街的RedMoon好吗？我在这等你。”

“好的好的，我十五分钟内就到！”Bucky激动的说，Steve居然约他了，这让他受宠若惊。

挂了电话，Bucky又换上了那天和Steve见面的衣服，毕竟这是他唯一一套比较风骚的衣服了。

冲出学校叫了计程车，告诉司机自己的目的地。车子开始缓慢行驶的时候，Bucky慢慢冷静了下来。

“我到底在干吗……？”Bucky望着车窗外浓郁的夜色，开始默默反思。Steve该不会是想嫖他吧？Bucky摸了摸书包，上次惊艳姐妹花送他的安全套还在。Bucky这才放心下来。

等等！这不是应该担心的问题好吗！？Bucky觉得自己一定是疯了，居然为了一个只见过一次面的人的一句话就大半夜的跑出来，明知道对方是要睡自己还这么主动的准备了安全套！！

Bucky开始不停的用头撞出租车的靠背，司机转过头为难的说：“这位先生，你不要破坏我的车好吗？我还要靠这个养家呢。”

Bucky不好意思的笑了一下，一到目的地，他丢下钱就跑下了车，找零也没好意思要。

Bucky在十字路口张望了一下，RedMoon的牌子醒目的矗立在眼前，而酒吧前，站着一个自己日思夜想的身影。

Bucky突然觉得，能见Steve一面，似乎什么都值得了。

Steve没想到Bucky这么快就来了，两人隔着一条马路，目光交织在一起。初夏夜晚的风还有些凉，轻轻吹拂着清冷的街道。

Bucky大脑一片空白的看着Steve一步步向他走来，昏黄的路灯在他身后拖着一个长长的影子，Steve深邃的眼神让Bucky的心砰砰直跳。

Steve走到他身边，什么都没有说，只是给了他一个吻。

这个吻太过甜蜜，让Bucky一时沦陷其中。

他们在路灯下拥吻，周围静悄悄的，偶尔有一辆车子匆忙开过。

这是Bucky第一次这么深情的被一个人亲吻，他浑身无力的被Steve拥抱在怀里，任他肆意掠夺着自己的口腔。Steve身上还是那股好闻的青草香，混合的酒精味道让Bucky沉醉。

那一瞬间，世界仿佛都消失在Bucky的周围。

他们亲吻了好久，Steve才放开他。两人额头贴着额头，慢慢喘息着。

“Seb，我很想你。”Steve坦白的说，语气温柔到要融化Bucky。

这让Bucky的心底涌上甜蜜，他很想告诉Steve他的真名，但话在嘴边又不敢开口。

“去我家好吗？”Steve看Bucky沉默，鼓起勇气提议道。

Bucky默默点了点头，他心一横，就算Steve不是认真的，能和他打一炮，人生也值了。

“钱还是按上次的算。”为了让自己的职业看起来逼真一些，Bucky没头没脑的来了一句。

Steve的脸突然黑了下来，他放开Bucky，转身向停车场走去。

Bucky发现Steve生气了，却不知道自己说错了什么。怕对方丢下自己，Bucky赶忙跟了上去。

Steve走的很快，整个后背都散发着戾气，Bucky很害怕，又不敢问，生怕再触怒了他。

走到车子旁边，Steve拉开车门，冷冷的对Bucky说：“进去。”

Bucky乖乖的钻进车里，然后看着Steve坐进了驾驶室，一言不发的发动了车子。

 

第三章 完

 

第四章

一路上Steve始终黑着脸，车里的气氛十分压抑。Bucky不敢说话，抱着书包恨不得把自己缩进车坐垫里。

Steve瞟了瞟身边的人，无奈的叹了口气。

仔细想想，他又有什么立场生气呢？这不过是Seb的工作，他肯出来并不是因为想见自己，就算是别人给他打电话他也会赴约的吧。想到这儿，Steve的心里很不是滋味。

Bucky的心始终在打鼓，随着路边的景色越来越熟悉，离Steve家也越来越近了，这也就意味着自己就要告别处男之身了…

他偷偷瞄了一眼正在开车的Steve，对方冷峻的脸上波澜不惊。Bucky开始忍不住猜想——他是不是经常做这种事啊，自己肯定不是第一个。

Bucky甚至开始幻想Steve和别人纠缠在一起的样子，他竟然有些嫉妒。

一路上Steve始终一言不发，他像上次那样把Bucky带回自己的公寓。

Bucky一走进Steve的家里就开始紧张起来，他不知道该怎么做，要脱衣服吗？

Steve也尴尬的不行，他回过头，发现Bucky还傻站在大门口，他不好意思的咳嗽了一下，说：“咳……你要去洗澡吗？”

对！要先洗澡。

Bucky机械的向浴室冲过去，他之前来过一次，对房间里的格局还算熟悉。

没一会儿，浴室里传来水声，Steve开始坐立不安起来。

这么快就让人家去洗澡会不会显得自己太轻浮了，至少也要让人家先喝杯咖啡啊，Steve对自己的失态懊恼不已。

另一边Bucky像赌气一般把自己脱了个精光，然后站在花洒下使劲儿冲水。

Steve冷漠的态度让他很不爽，可自己好像又没什么生气的资格。他用力搓洗着身体，恨不得给自己搓掉一层皮。

Bucky从浴室出来的时候只裹了一条浴巾，便硬着头皮冲进Steve的卧室。

这时候Steve刚换上居家的衣服，Bucky第一次看到这么性感的他，简单的白背心包裹着他结实的肌肉，整个人就是一个完美的倒三角。

Bucky站在原地，紧张的不知道该把眼睛放在哪。

Steve没想到他会这么直接的冲进来，他还没有准备好迎接一个半裸的Bucky，两人愣愣的对视了一会儿，还是Steve先打破了沉默。

他走到Bucky身边，一股熟悉的味道扑面而来，shit！他居然用了自己的洗发水和沐浴露，这个认知让Steve觉得火辣不已。

Steve没和男人交往过，更不用说和男人做爱。虽然他有过几任女友，但滚床单的次数也是屈指可数。并非他性冷淡，只是他一直没遇到能让自己情绪高涨的人。

现在Bucky正站在自己的眼前，身上只围了一条自己的浴巾，Steve觉得口干舌燥起来。

他低下头，捧起Bucky的脸，轻轻吻上他的嘴唇，细细摩擦着。Bucky的心狂跳起来，却无法拒绝眼前的男人。

两人从轻吻变成深吻，纠缠着向床边走去。

Steve一把把Bucky推倒在床上，欺身压了上来，他扯掉Bucky的浴巾，胡乱的在他的嘴唇上亲吻着，啃噬着。

Bucky第一次被男人压在身下，Steve强烈的荷尔蒙味道让他兴奋不已。正当他意乱情迷的时候，一个坚硬的巨物顶住了他的胯下。Bucky一瞬间就清醒过来。

感觉到身下人的僵硬，Steve直起身和Bucky对视着，对方紧张的眼神让他烦躁。他起身脱掉背心，接着从床头柜里摸出一盒安全套来。

那是Natasha留下的，还没拆过封，她便提出和Steve分手了。分手理由是再烂大街不过的性格不合，Steve对失去Natasha感到惋惜，却并不心痛。

Steve沉着气撕开包装，然后从里面抽出一个安全套。

这个动作刺痛了Bucky的心，他是觉得自己脏吗？Bucky堵着气从Steve手里抢过安全套，然后用牙齿咬开，他的手抖得厉害，还是主动脱掉了Steve的睡裤。

硬挺的阴茎便弹跳出来，剑拔弩张的出现在Bucky的眼前。

Bucky吞了吞口水，内心的难过被这根巨物惊的散去了一半。

两人都没什么实践经验，但理论知识还是有的。Bucky知道一会儿Steve就要用这根大东西插自己的后面，他就抖得更厉害了。

其实Steve用安全套只是个习惯动作，他交往的女友大多不太想要孩子，也就养成了用套子的习惯。可他忘了，Bucky并不会怀孕。

Bucky抓着Steve的阴茎，手里那根大家伙一只手勉强才能握住，他紧张的手心直冒汗，手指颤抖的把套子给Steve戴上。他偷瞄了一眼盒子上的安全套型号——XXL

还没等Bucky反应过来，他就再次被Steve推倒在床上，这次Steve比刚才更急躁，他泄愤一般咬着Bucky的嘴唇舔吻着，双手在Bucky身上胡乱的游走揉捏。

Bucky被Steve粗鲁的动作弄得有点疼，忍不住呻吟出声。

Steve很难受，一方面是被情欲折磨的痛苦，一方面是他忍不住胡思乱想:“Seb之前也是这样吗？在别人的床上他也是这么甜蜜诱惑吗？也会这么主动的给别人戴套子吗？”

Steve发泄一般在Bucky光裸的脖子上用力的一咬，Bucky疼的差点没哭出来。他心里咒骂了一句，开始担心Steve如果是个性变态，在床上折磨他怎么办？

可Steve没给他多余的精力胡思乱想，他抓着Bucky的脚踝，分开了他的腿。

Bucky的脚腕很细，Steve一手就能握住。这个姿势能让他清晰的看见Bucky后穴里那个隐秘的地方。

Bucky觉得很羞耻，更可气的是他居然因为这个姿势硬了，勃起的阴茎在两腿之间颤抖。

Steve更是气不打一处来，Bucky越是主动，他就越生气，恨不得狠狠教训他一顿。他粗鲁的用手指给Bucky开拓，Bucky的后穴很紧，Steve刚伸进去一根中指就被紧紧绞住了。

Bucky感觉疼的厉害，Steve的手指在他的肠壁里胡乱戳弄，引得他带着哭腔的呻吟，后穴不自主的收缩着。

可他却该死的觉得Steve给他开拓时的动作很性感，因为情欲他的呼吸有些粗重，Bucky只看了一眼他意乱情迷的眼神就彻底沦陷进去了。

他对Steve有种控制不住的喜欢，这也是他现在能这么义无反顾的为他张开双腿的原因。

Steve并不知道Bucky此时复杂的心理变化，他感觉身下这具身体的反应愈发强烈，便抽出手指，扶着自己的阴茎准备进去。

由于刚才的开拓，加上安全套上的润滑液，Steve顺利的进入了一点儿。

阴茎的粗度可比手指粗壮好几倍，一阵撕裂的疼痛从Bucky的下体传遍全身，Bucky疼的咬住嘴唇，身体猛的向床上倒去。

Steve还在锲而不舍的挺进着，Bucky脸色煞白，额头布上一层细密的汗珠。

Steve没想到Bucky会这么疼，赶忙停下动作。

“对不起，我，我不太会……我弄疼你了吗？”Steve赶忙道歉，安慰似的轻抚Bucky的胸口。

“不…你继续…我习惯了！”Bucky从牙缝里挤出来一句狠话，赌气似的闭上眼睛。

这句话无疑在Steve的火气上又添了一把柴火，他突然觉得自己的温柔很多余，他发狠似的抽插起来，硬挺的阴茎艰难的在Bucky紧致的后穴里涌动。

不得不说这感觉真的是太好了，Steve从来没有品尝过一个人能给他带来如此充实的快感。

Bucky的皮肤很细腻，小腿和胸口都有细密的绒毛。Steve的手掌擦过这些地带都刺得他手心痒痒的。

Steve越插越顺利，由于强烈的摩擦，Bucky的后穴开始蠕动着分泌出肠液。Steve每一次进出都发出肉体混合着水声的碰撞声。

一开始Bucky还隐忍着，随着Steve的动作越来越大，Bucky无意识的张开嘴粗重的喘息着，连呼痛都使不出力气。

这真是太他妈的疼了，Steve的老二怎么可以这么大，Bucky感觉自己的胃都要被捅穿了。

慢慢的，Bucky以为自己会疼晕过去，可随着Steve越来越熟练的操弄，他居然在身体里涌出一丝快感，最开始是若有似无，一点一点，从肠壁最深处的那一点开始扩散至全身。

Steve似乎发现了专门操Bucky的一个地方，他就会不断收缩后穴，夹得自己快感上涌。于是Steve专门对着那一点进攻着。

Bucky终于忍不住投降，放荡的呻吟起来。Steve粗壮的阴茎摩擦着穴口柔软的皮肤带出大量的体液，下身近乎失禁的快感让他几乎要虚脱过去。

他下意识的抱住Steve的脖子，摸索着寻找他的嘴唇，他想吻他，打心底里渴求他。

Steve满足了他，两人深吻着，身体连接的地方仍激烈的结合着。

Bucky亲昵的小动作让Steve有些痴狂，抽插的动作也更猛烈起来。

 

第二天Bucky是在Steve的怀里醒过来的，他全身散架了一般的疼，心底却有一种满足感。

勉强伸了伸胳膊，Bucky侧过头，想看看Steve的睡颜，却发现对方已经醒了，正看着自己。

“你…你什么时候醒的。”Bucky紧张的问，一张嘴才发现自己嗓子都哑了。

“就比你早一点儿。”Steve说完，嘴角上带着一个微小的弧度。

这个对话给Bucky一种两人似乎同居了很久的错觉，他下意识的吻了Steve一下，Steve也回应了他。

俩人做完做了很多次，到了后面Steve不知道什么时候扯掉了安全套，以至于最后几次他都是直接射进Bucky的体内的。

这导致Bucky起床时，残留在后穴里的白液争先恐后的涌出来。Bucky怕弄脏Steve的床单，赶忙站起来，慌乱的夹着腿向浴室里跑去。

等他清理完毕，走进客厅时发现Steve正在等他：“我今天不用上班，一会儿要一起吃个早饭吗？”

这个邀请太过甜蜜，Bucky一时回不过神来，正当他受宠若惊到不知如何回应时，墙上的时钟敲了九下。

已经九点了……

Bucky今天有最重要的教授课，这意味着他翘课了…

“不，不行，我必须要走了。”Bucky慌乱的拒绝，一趟教授课十个学分，他就是只打个卡也要去啊！

Steve还凝在嘴角的笑容消失了，他自嘲的笑了笑，自己居然蠢到邀请一个男妓一起吃早饭，对方会拒绝也是正常的吧。

“那我送你回去吧。”Steve的声音明显冷了下来。

由于Bucky还沉浸在自己要丢掉十个学分的担忧里，完全没有注意到Steve的变化。

Steve依然开车把Bucky送到了地铁，由于两人昨夜亲密的行为，这让Bucky觉得心里充满幸福感。

下车时，他想给Steve一个亲吻，而正当他准备这么做时，Steve突然从口袋里抽出一张钞票递给他。

“这个…是昨天的，多余的，就当是小费吧。”

Steve说这话时心理也很难受，但他知道Bucky需要钱，他唯一能做的就是多给他一些。

Bucky看了看那张钞票，100美元，眼泪在Bucky的眼眶里打转，他突然觉得自己很蠢。

一把抓过钞票，Bucky逃一般下了车，他心理疼的厉害，又赌气一般回过头对车里的Steve说：“如果你还想做，记得光顾我。”说完，他强行扯出一个轻浮的笑容，转身走掉了。

Steve的心像刀绞一般的疼，他想他有必要去找Sam算账了，这并没有让他减轻对Seb的喜欢，反而让他更想拥有Seb。

Bucky一口气冲到地铁大厅，他手里还攥着那张钞票，那张纸像刀刃一样刺得他手心生疼。他不顾众人的眼光，终于忍不住像个孩子一样放声大哭起来。

 

第四章 完

 

第五章

Bucky几乎是跌跌撞撞赶回学校的。在Steve家的时候他还没感觉多疲惫，这一会儿他觉得全身都要散了架，特别是后面那个羞耻的地方更是疼的不行。

本来打算去教授课上打个卡也放弃了，他脚步阑珊的走回寝室，衣服都没脱，就把自己重重的丢在床上，像滩烂泥一样一动也不想动。

一安静下来，Steve的一切就像潮水一般涌上Bucky的脑海，他用枕头死死压住头，闭紧眼睛不让眼泪流出来。

“我以后，再也不想见到他了。”Bucky默默对自己说。

可就在Bucky下定这个决心没超过12个小时的时候，他刚建立起来的自尊心就被Steve的一条短信击的粉碎粉碎。

“Seb，你还好吗？”

短信里只有短短的一句话，几乎让Bucky高兴的要飞上了天。

他捧着手机盘腿坐在椅子上噼里啪啦的打着字：

“谢谢，我很好。”不好不好，删掉删掉

“嗯。”太高冷了万一他不高兴不再给我回短信怎么办。

“我不好，腰有点疼。”哎呀羞死了赶紧删掉。  
………  
Bucky的表情像个恋爱中的的小女孩，连刚回来的室友Harry都没有注意到。

“喂，Bucky，你干什么呢？”Harry像故意耍他一样突然叫他的名字，Bucky一惊，手一滑竟把说自己腰疼的那一条短信发出去了。

“你干什么！你看的你干的好事！！”Bucky大发脾气，拿着手机看着“已发送”的字样不知所措！

“你干嘛那么大反应……”Harry不知道Bucky哪根筋搭错了发这么大脾气，一副不满的样子。

“都是因为你我发错短信了！”天，能不能收回来，Steve看到会怎么想啊…….

Steve坐在办公桌前守着手机等Bucky回短信，别看他发的短信只有一句话，那可是他斟酌了好久，觉得这句既不唐突又有礼貌，还显得不会太干涉别人的生活，简直是问候界最完美的一句话。

给Bucky发过短信后，他竟开始有些坐立不安起来：“Seb会回他的短信吗？他现在会不会在工作？”想到这，Steve的心里又开始冒酸水了……

嗡——

手机震动了一下，Steve赶忙抓起手机，是Bucky的回信，他赶忙打开：“我不好，腰有点疼。”

Steve腾的一下红了脸，昨夜的一幕幕又不受控制的浮现在脑海里。

Steve慌张的想：怎么办，Seb会腰疼一定是因为自己照顾的不够周到。他实在没有和男人做爱的经验，会不会不小心弄伤了他？

纠结了很久，Steve给Bucky回了条短信：“疼得厉害吗？要我带你去看医生吗？”

Bucky收到这条信息时哭笑不得，这种事情要怎么去医院啊，那家伙没带脑子吗？他又给Steve回了信息：“不用啦，我睡一觉就好了。”

得到对方冷淡的拒绝，Steve的心里又开始不是滋味的胡思乱想——Seb是不是一直这样啊，这不是他第一次受伤了吗？天哪我必须见见他确认他没事——Steve发誓他这辈子都没这么婆婆妈妈过。

“今天晚上你有空吗？我们一起吃个饭好吗？”Steve又发了一条短信。

Bucky在收到这条信息后心里乐开了花，他不自觉的傻笑起来，吓得Harry死盯着他看。这家伙先是无缘无故的生气这会儿又无缘无故的傻笑，Harry生怕他一会儿突然跳起来打人毁物。

“好吧，不过要你请哦。”Bucky喜滋滋的回了短信，完全忘记了自己上午下的决心。

Steve在自己常去的西餐厅定了位置，两人直接约定在餐厅门口见面。

知道要去西餐厅，Bucky还特意换了一身比较正式的衣服——他之前找兼职面试用的廉价西装。

Steve来的时候才发现Bucky已经到了，正站在门口等他。他赶忙停好车，三步并成两步赶过去。

这时候Bucky也看见了人群中的Steve，不得不承认这家伙实在是有一副吸引人的好皮囊，在夜色里也是那么引人注目，更别说他还穿着那套闪闪发亮的名贵西装。

“对不起，我迟到了。”Steve赶过来歉意的说。

“没有，是我来早了。”Bucky不好意思的笑了笑。

明明定的七点见面，这俩人这六点半就来了，也不知道他俩是守时还是心急。

俩人尴尬的在门口站了一会儿，直到招待打开门询问两位是不是要用餐，俩人才如梦初醒的反应过来。

从点菜到上菜，俩人始终没有交谈，只不过一个是不敢说什么，一个是不知道说什么。

Bucky的心像在打鼓，他觉得Steve特别喜欢沉默，这让他猜不到对方在想什么，所以Bucky无时无刻都在担心自己有没有说错话。

其实Steve只是在搜肠刮肚的找话题，沉默只是用来掩盖他不善言辞的弱点。

这家的牛排很有名，两人却食不滋味的吃着。Steve越不说话，Bucky就心焦，就在Bucky放下刀叉端起酒杯想喝口冰镇红酒压压心慌的时候，Steve突然说：

“你身体好些了吗？”

“噗——”Bucky一口酒喷了出来，红色的液体全泼在了自己的衣服上。

“你没事吧？”Steve赶忙抽出餐布帮Bucky擦拭胸口。

“没关系，我自己来就行。”Bucky窘迫的抢着自己擦，不知不觉俩人的手交叠在了一起。

“抱歉。”意识到自己的失态，Steve赶忙抽回手。

Bucky也不好意思的笑了，这个慌乱的小插曲引得周围的人都向他们投来好奇的目光。打发走来收拾残局的招待，Bucky几乎要把脸埋进桌子里。

Steve纠结了一会儿，一本正经的安慰Bucky说：“……别这样，生活里总是会有这样或那样的不顺利的……”

Bucky被Steve严肃的样子搞得哭笑不得，他假装清了清嗓子，想尽量掩饰自己的尴尬。

这个小波折让拘束的二人明显放松下来，俩人开始简单的交谈。这家的红酒很纯，Bucky忍不住多喝了几杯。

Steve因为要开车，所以并没有碰酒。见Bucky喜欢，他直接让招待开了一瓶。

招待送酒的时候Bucky瞄了眼红酒的餐牌——$199/瓶

Bucky突然觉得自己的屁股还没有一瓶红酒值钱……

喝着喝着Bucky感觉脑子越来越混沌，讲话也开始跑起火车来。

当和Steve聊到自己的家事时，Bucky不知不觉得顺着自己之前的谎话胡乱编造起来，说着说着就连他自己都沉浸在自己悲惨的身世当中，甚至忍不住微微啜泣起来。

Steve可不知道Bucky有喝醉酒就胡说八道的技能，还以为他是酒后吐真言，特别是眼前人的眼泪更是让他心疼不已。

“我爸…在我很小的时候就去世了…”

“我妈在我初中的时候再婚的…”

“我那个继父，经常打我…嗝…”

“后来我妈重病…我继父…我继父就逼我…嗝…”

Bucky一边胡言乱语一边打了个酒嗝，由于酒精的刺激，他的眼圈红红的。

“好了，别说了。”Steve握住了Bucky的手，温柔又有力。

感受到Steve手心传来的温度，Bucky平静了下来，酒精造成的高涨情绪也慢慢退了下去。

Bucky盯着Steve握着自己的手发呆，智商已经重新夺回了因为醉酒而麻痹的大脑，Bucky这人喝多了不仅喜欢胡说八道，更有意思的是，只要不是喝的酩酊大醉，过后他都会记得自己之前说过什么。

看着Steve望着自己既深情又可怜的眼神，Bucky无语的笑了一下，心想自己现在再解释什么还来得及么…

真是一顿“惊喜连连”的晚餐，Steve和Bucky从餐厅走出来的时候，Bucky的脸颊还微红着。

此时已经是晚上十点钟了，Steve坚持一定要送Bucky回家，俩人争执不下，最后Bucky妥协只让Steve送他到地铁站。

到了目的地，Bucky有点依依不舍，但还是不得不说再见了：“我到了。”

“哦，那，有时间再见吧。”Steve只是笑了笑，这让Bucky猜不出他的心情，他有些失落的打开车门。

“等一下。”Steve突然叫住Bucky，然后从口袋里掏出钱包。

Bucky知道他想干什么，这个动作让Bucky觉得受到了侮辱。

“不，别这样！”Bucky低声喊出来，声音有点苦涩。

“可是……”

“没有可是，Rogers先生，我们只是吃一顿饭而已，所以我不需要你的钱！”

Steve想说点什么，又说不出来。他觉得Seb需要钱，可对方却拒绝了他。

这时候Bucky突然收到了一条短信，是Harry发来的，问他今晚还回不回来。

这个短信引起了Steve的警惕。

“谁发来的？”

Bucky本来就心情不好，被Steve一质问更是冒火气，他挑衅的说：“我的其他顾客！”说完，Bucky拉开车门走了出去。

Steve很难过，他不明白，Seb一定要用身体挣钱吗？是不是不管自己做什么对方都不愿意多留在他身边一会儿？

看着Bucky即将要消失的背影，他猛的打开车门，对着远去的人喊：“Seb，别走好吗？让我做你的顾客，好吗？”

Steve几近哀求的语气让Bucky迈不动步子，双脚像灌了铅一样钉在原地，他回过头，两人在夜色里互相对视着。

Bucky一直想结束他们的关系，两人的相遇就是一场阴差阳错的笑话。可是面对这样的Steve，Bucky没办法拒绝。

Bucky低下头，咬了咬嘴唇，然后自暴自弃的向Steve走去。

第五章 完

 

第六章

两人从进入电梯就开始疯狂的接吻，幸好他们回来的够晚，一路上都没有人看到他们纠缠在一起的样子。

Steve把Bucky按在电梯的墙壁上亲吻着，勉强伸出一只手按了按钮，电梯开始缓慢的上升。如果公寓的保安此时看到监控，一定会被电梯里香艳的画面惊到吧。

Bucky被吻得天旋地转，他的大脑一片空白，只沉浸在Steve火热的舌吻里。

从刚才他坐上Steve的车到他跟着Steve回家，这一切好像都是自然而然就发生的一样。他渴望眼前的男人，就算被对方当成男妓也无所谓。

Steve依然火辣深情的亲吻着他，到了二十五层时电梯停顿了一下，紧接着门打开了，俩人拥吻着向外走去。

Steve在裤兜里摸着钥匙，他仍闭着眼睛享受着Bucky柔软的嘴唇，一只手摸索着开门。

啪嗒一声钥匙掉在了地上，Steve放开Bucky刚要去捡，却被对方扑上来一把搂住脖子，Steve的背狠狠的撞在身后的墙壁上，紧接着Bucky又吻上了Steve的嘴唇。

两人饥渴难耐的吮吸着对方，想要把对方吸进自己的身体里一般纠缠着。

安静的走廊里回荡着唇齿吮吸着的啧啧水声和急促的喘息声，如果有人经过一定会被这淫靡的声音搞到脸红心跳。

两人紧紧贴在一起的身体都感受到对方传来的强烈欲望，Steve一边亲吻Bucky一边说：“Seb…我们回家再做…好不好？”

“嗯……”Bucky喘息着点头，迷离的眼神满是对Steve的渴望。

Steve低头捡钥匙的时候一只手还搂着Bucky，他们继续接吻，Steve手指颤抖着打开家门。

两人一进屋便靠在门边的墙上继续激烈的吮吸的着对方的嘴唇。Steve一把关上门，一边亲吻着Bucky一边推着他往屋里走。

还没走几步，两人就倒在客厅的地板上。还好地上铺着厚厚的地毯，被压在下面的Bucky并没有感觉到疼。

房间里没有开灯，只有窗外的月光投映进来的影子，昏暗的空间里，两人凭借本能索取着对方的身体。

这和第一次的感觉不同，他们轻车熟路的撕扯着对方的衣服，Bucky的廉价西装很快便惨遭毒手，Steve身上的高级货也同样崩掉几个扣子。

俩人很快便坦诚相待肌肤相亲。

Bucky衣襟大敞，任由Steve在他光裸的胸口吸出一个个吻痕。

“要我……去洗个澡吗？”Bucky口干舌燥的问，Steve借着窗外的月光看见Bucky焦急的舔着嘴唇，湿润的红唇发出点点水光。

Steve直接用亲吻回答了他，两人抱在一起，胸膛贴着胸膛，又在地板上激烈的纠缠起来。

Bucky趁着Steve脱裤子的时候伸手在抓过被丢在一边的包，从里面摸出一个安全套，他手指颤抖的撕开封口，却被Steve抢过来丢到一边。

“不…不用吗…？”Bucky奇怪的问。

“不…Seb，我想和你亲密接触…”Steve一边说一边脱掉Bucky身上最后几件蔽体的衣服。

Bucky的心猛的被触动了一下，紧接着，便被Steve有力的双臂推倒在地上。

Steve又吻了吻Bucky，吐了口口水在手指上就急不可耐的帮Bucky开拓起来。Steve沉迷于情欲中的样子性感又迷人。Bucky几乎一瞬间就硬了起来。

Steve连续用手指抽插着Bucky的后穴，两人持续亲吻着。很快，Bucky的内壁变得湿润起来，手指进出着发出啧啧水声。

“好了，可以了……快点进来！”Bucky有点羞涩的催促道，Steve的气息让他变得像个欲求不满的小娘们儿，几乎哀求着让Steve操他。

Steve抽出手指，抓着Bucky的大腿根把他的双腿分开到最大，然后急不可耐的把自己早已叫嚣着释放的阴茎顶在他湿润的穴口，磨蹭了几下，Steve几乎是一口气捅进去的。

Bucky满足的呻吟出声，还没等他彻底品尝被Steve填满的甜蜜，身上的男人便急躁的在他紧致的内壁里毫无章法的横冲直撞起来。

“啊……啊……”Bucky似痛苦似爽快的摇着头，他双腿大开，身体几乎被干到折起来。Bucky用双手顶着Steve坚硬的腹肌，尽量缓解对方猛烈进攻。

Steve几乎每次都是抽出全部再猛的插到最深处，两个肉球撞在Bucky的臀瓣上发出啪啪的声音。

Bucky被顶的很疼，却抑制不住满足的快感。

面对面的姿势很累，Bucky很快就向后倒去，由于内壁足够湿润，Steve的阴茎竟从里面滑了出去。

空虚的感觉让Bucky很不满，他转过身趴在地上，不知廉耻的翘起屁股，让Steve从后面干他。

Steve全身的血管都要被身下的小妖精逼到炸开，他按着Bucky的后背，把饥渴的硬挺狠狠操了进去。

被Steve填满的一瞬间Bucky就不自觉地收紧肠壁紧紧夹住，柔软的内壁里像有无数吸盘包裹着Steve的阴茎。

这让Steve快感十足，他用力的抽插起来，这个姿势能让他操的更深，Bucky的小肚子都被干到凸起。

Bucky放肆的呻吟着，完全沉浸在和这个男人媾和的爱潮里。

两人从客厅操到浴室，又从浴室操到卧室的大床上。仿佛压抑在心底的欲海全都要翻腾着释放出来。

从午夜到凌晨，两人才抱在一起沉沉的睡过去，床单上满是淫乱的痕迹，就连客厅的地板和浴室的浴缸都不能幸免。

 

第二天醒来时，回想起昨夜淫乱的情景，Bucky有点不好意思，他缩在被子里，甚至不敢抬头看正在床边穿衣服的Steve。

Steve穿好衣服，像亲吻老情人一般给了床上的Bucky一个吻。这个早安吻着实让Bucky心跳了很久。

Bucky的衣服彻底被Steve撕坏了，还好那套衣服不值几个钱，Bucky也不心疼。Steve却非常愧疚，他找了自己的便装给Bucky穿。

Bucky虽然看起来很有肌肉感，小腿却很细，他穿Steve的裤子要挽上一截，松松垮垮的挂在腿上。

Bucky必须要回学校了，他依然要求Steve只能把他送到地铁站。

虽然心如绞痛，万分不舍，但他发誓，这绝对是和Steve最后一次见面了，他想结束他们之间这种病态的关系。

就在Bucky要下车的时候，Steve果然又去掏钱包了。Bucky翻了个白眼，他恨死对方这个动作了。

就在他要张口抗议的时候，Steve递给他两张钞票，抢着说：“Seb，这是你的两份报酬，一份是昨天的，一份是今天的，好吗？”

Steve一脸恳求的看着Bucky，希望对方不要拒绝他。

Bucky张了张嘴，竟一句话也说不出来，Steve是什么意思？他还想见他吗？

见Bucky愣愣的看着自己，Steve赶忙说：“我就当你同意了，我下班以后会给你打电话，然后我去接你好吗？”

“Steve……”

“Seb，别拒绝我，我会对你很好，比其他所有人都好。”Steve的眼神和语气都深情到足够融化Bucky。

Bucky的心底像打翻了蜜罐，甜蜜的气息不自觉得流淌在血管里的每一寸。

说完，Steve在车里吻了Bucky，只是嘴唇在嘴唇上轻轻停留了几秒，就足以让Bucky嘴角抑制不住的上翘。

 

Bucky不知道自己是怎么回的学校，回过头来自己已经站在学校的大门口，脸上还挂着傻笑。

这没什么，Bucky想，反正自己还要还Steve衣服不是么。

这是个一发不可收拾的开端，两人每天都会见面，度过一个个疯狂又淫乱的夜晚。他们甚至有好几次都焦急在车子里做起来。

每当Bucky想到Steve深邃的眼神和性感的肌肉，这几乎让他时时刻刻都硬着。

白天的时候，Bucky无心做任何事情，只是专心的守着电话等Steve来嫖他。

虽然Steve每次都会掏钱这件事让Bucky头疼不已，但他又怕和Steve坦白了对方就不再来找他。

久而久之，Bucky为了不让Steve太破费，开始变着花样的给他打折。

一开始Steve非常抗拒，他觉得Bucky是需要钱的。可他又禁不住对方巧舌如簧的讲道理。

后来Steve开始从其他方面关心Bucky的生活，每次见面都会给他带礼物，大到手机电脑，小到衣服鞋子，全都是价格不菲的名牌货。短短一个月，Bucky寝室的衣柜都要塞爆了。

harry甚至怀疑Bucky是不是傍了富婆。

 

Sam终于发现Steve的不对头，他几乎很长时间不参加任何公司的聚会，在常去的健身房里也好久没见过对方的身影。

Steve每天下班都急匆匆的回家，白天也总是心不在焉。虽然没有给工作带来影响，但Sam总觉得Steve有些反常。

终于有一天，Sam忍不住来Steve的办公室，作为Steve最好的哥们，他有义务关心好友的近况。

“嘿，Steve，你最近有什么事要和我说吗？”Sam单刀直入的开口。

“哦，有，你帮我把你们部门上半年的客户资料整理出来交给我。”Steve还在工作，面对Sam的提问他以为只是工作上的关心。

“Steve，我在关心你你就不能认真一点吗？”

感受到Sam的语气不太对，Steve抬起了头：“我很好，为什么这么问？”

“你看起来很糟糕。”Sam担忧的说。

Steve摇了摇头，笑着说：“我听不懂你说什么。”

“你在跟那个男妓来往对吗？”直觉让Sam觉得Steve的变化和他提过的那个人有关。

果然，Steve听到这句话时脸色变得很难看：“他不是男妓，Sam！”

“果然是他，对吗？”Sam冷静的说。

Steve黑着脸，不做声，他讨厌别人说Seb是男妓，这个词让他觉得侮辱。

“Steve，你不能这样，你是个正常人，你不能和那些不正常的人来往！”对于好友的选择Sam痛心疾首。

“我是个成年人，我知道自己在做什么。”Steve有些不耐烦，却并不想伤害好友。

“那你知道你在和一个男妓纠缠不清吗？”Sam提高了声调。

“Seb不是那种人他是被迫的。”Steve继续工作，平静的说，他不想和Sam争吵。

“Steve别相信那些人的谎话，我说过他们只是为了你的钱。”

“我相信他，Sam，你没见过Seb，他不是那种人。”Steve依然固执的说。

“可他并不属于你！”

Steve敲打键盘的手指停顿了一下，Sam的话确实刺痛了他的心，他一直在逃避Seb身份的事实。

他愿意相信Seb的每一句话，他的眼神，他说话的样子，甚至在意乱情迷时吐出的爱语，都让Steve对他深信不疑，他从没有如此信任过一个人，他相信Seb不会骗他。

“我会让他属于我。”Steve看着Sam，像在对他说，也像在对自己说。

第六章 完

 

第七章 上篇

和Sam交谈过以后，Steve想了很多，关于他和Seb之间的种种过往，让他确定了一件事——他爱Seb，所以他不能容忍Seb除了他之外还有什么人，虽然这段时间他能确定Seb一直在他身边，可这毕竟不是长久之计。

Steve做了一个决定。

几天以后，Steve早早就把Bucky接回了自己家，因为两人在一起大多时间都是在做爱，所以Bucky一进门就准备去脱衣服洗澡。

“咳…Seb，你过来一下，我有事情跟你谈。”Steve窘迫制止了Bucky脱衣服，示意他跟自己去书房。

Bucky第一次看见这么严肃的Steve，虽然心中充满疑惑但还是跟着他走进了房间。

“怎么了？”Bucky好奇的问。

Steve一言不发，走到书桌旁边，拉开抽屉，从里面掏出一把钥匙和一张金卡。

Bucky愣愣的看着他的动作。

Steve招了招手，让Bucky走到他身边，然后将手里的东西递给他，说：“Seb，这两把钥匙，一把是家里的，一把是我的车钥匙，以后就算我不在，你也可以回这个家。如果你想用车，这个月我的车你可以随时拿去开，下个月我去买一台新的给你。至于这张卡，这是我的信用卡附属卡，如果你需要钱，可以随时拿去用。”

Steve说的很平静，好像在交代Bucky一件很平常的事，但Bucky此时却像灵魂出窍一般死盯着Steve，像要把他盯出两个窟窿。

“Steve…你…该不会是在和我交代遗言吧…”Bucky喃喃的说，Steve在说什么，他听不懂，也不敢听懂。

Steve苦笑了一下，说：“Seb，对不起，可能还是太突然了，但我还是想请求你，不要再做这份工作了，我可以照顾你。”

 

等到Steve的手指抚到Bucky的脸上，他才发现自己哭了，喉咙里疼得厉害，除了几声哽咽，Bucky竟什么也说不出来。

Bucky的眼泪70%是因为感动，30%是因为说谎的愧疚。他有什么资格，让Steve对自己这么好？

一时间，Bucky想向Steve坦白一切，可话到嘴边，却只让他无力的摇了摇头。

Steve以为Bucky拒绝了他，他按住Bucky的肩膀，有些焦急的说：“Seb，为什么要拒绝我？你不想过普通的生活吗？”

Bucky的喉咙依然痛的厉害，他持续的摇着头，眼泪大颗大颗的掉下来。

“你不喜欢我？”Steve的声音有点绝望。

“不…不…不是的…”Bucky好容易挤出来一句话，拼命的摇着头。

Steve轻轻松了口气，试探着问：“那你是不是有什么难言之隐？你可以告诉我，我会尽量帮你。”

“没…没有…”Bucky哽咽着说，他的心跳的厉害，感动和担忧让他止不住哭泣。

“那和我在一起不好吗？”

“不…不行…”

“我知道了，是不是你还需要钱，必须用这种方式赚？”Steve恍然大悟的说。

“啊？”Bucky一时愣住了。

“如果你或你家里欠别人钱，我可以帮你还，你不需再这样了。”

“不…你不能还…”感觉Steve的想法越来越远，Bucky焦急地说，一开口说出的话却完全词不达意。

Steve以为Bucky觉得他还不起，赶忙说：“别担心Seb，七位数以内我都能帮你搞定。”

Bucky在心里默默数七位数是多少钱。

Steve见Bucky在愣神，以为他欠了高利贷，他犹豫了一下，又咬着牙说：“七位数以上我也能想办法！”

哎，不对！Bucky拼命晃了晃脑袋，这都什么跟什么！两人的对话内容越扯越远了。

“不，Steve，我不能，因为我……”Bucky鼓起勇气想和Steve坦白一切，却在看到对方深情的眼神时犹豫了。

Bucky突然觉得很害怕，他和Steve能走到今天，难道不正是因为自己伪装的身份吗？如果坦白，对方会怎么样？会大发雷霆？还是伤心自己骗他？Steve今天说的这些话，难道不正是因为他误以为自己是男妓才会这么说的吗？如果自己不是呢？Steve还会要他吗？他连名字都欺骗了Steve，这样的谎言，对方能承受吗？这些问题不停的在Bucky的脑子里来回旋转着。是啊，这些后果，他都没有考虑过，他怎么敢，冒失的和Steve说出这一切呢？

“因为什么？”Steve还在等着Bucky的答案。

“因为我…我想考虑一下。”Bucky低下了头。

Steve不想太强迫他，他知道让一个人接受另一个人是需要时间的，Steve点了点，只是固执的把钥匙和金卡塞到Bucky的手里，说：“Seb，我愿意给你时间，但至少你要答应我，从现在开始，除了我之外，你不许有别的客人。”

Bucky心不在焉的点了点头。

Steve发现，这一夜Seb都闷闷不乐的，做爱时也情绪低落，任他怎么拼命挑逗，对方只是哭泣或者痛苦的呻吟，完全没有之前的享受。

Steve有些后悔，是不是自己说的太突然，对方接受不了呢？

冥思苦想了几天，Steve也没得到Seb的任何答案，相反对方似乎一直不开心，有时候还表现出有点怕他。

病急乱投医，Steve居然想到去网络情感论坛上匿名求助一下。

 

Yoka是全美最著名的情感网站，Steve趁着午休摸鱼，确定没有人经过他的办公室时他才小心翼翼的打开网页。

一个人高马大的大男人在这像个未成年少女一样发情感咨询帖，被人知道肯定是要笑掉大牙。

Steve快速敲打着键盘：

“如何才能追求一个被迫成为性工作者的男性，PS我也是男的”

帖子一发出去，点击率瞬间上涨，Steve刷新了一下页面，竟发现好几十个回复。

“楼主要么是来骗贴的，要么脑子有病”

“顶楼上，骗贴滚粗。”

“楼上别那么绝对，不过楼主脑子有病我倒相信，他居然相信一个男妓说自己是被迫的。”

Steve看到这几句话心情很烦躁，又往下拉了页面

“追男妓还需要方法吗，只要有钱就好啦。”

钱有用我还会来发帖子吗？Steve默默吐槽。

“我相信楼主，肯定会有被生活所迫不得不去做男妓的人，他能遇到楼主也是幸运啊。”

看了一会儿回复，大多都是些没用的废话，Steve百无聊赖的不停的刷新着页面，突然，一个署名是黑寡妇的ID回复的内容让他眼前一亮

“不知道应该说楼主是太善良还是太蠢，不过你的行为让我想起了我那个蠢到家又没情趣的前男友，我始终相信他是个深柜不知道现在出柜了没有。看在你和他这么像的份上我勉强给你点建议，那个男妓如果真的是被迫，那他一定有很悲伤的过去或家庭背景，建议从关心他的生活或家人开始，一点一点感化他，不用谢。”

这段话着实让Steve心服口服，他默默的点着头，觉得这位黑寡妇同学说的太有道理了。他记得Seb和他说过他妈妈重病，也许Seb是想多赚点医药费，或者他可以去医院看看他妈妈。

Steve关掉网页的时候帖子还在继续回复着，最后一条说的是：

“楼主确定不是和隔壁那个发帖说自己装男妓遇到一个男人不小心爱上对方却不敢坦白的楼主一起组团来骗贴的？

………………

第七章 上篇 完

 

第七章 下篇

Bucky最近几乎要把他人生在世二十几年的所有烦恼全都感受尽了，这段时间他和Steve的关系越来越紧张，当然是他单方面的问题。

他很害怕和Steve独处，每当看到他关心的样子，Bucky就觉得内心充满了罪恶感。

Bucky假设过无数种和Steve坦白的后果：Steve非常伤心，和他分手了；Steve非常生气，和他分手了；Steve非常失望，和他分手了…………

这些悲惨的结局几乎让他在睡梦中都能惊醒过来。

都说人不能做亏心事，Bucky现在就生活在做亏心事带来的恶果中。

Bucky束手无策，但这种事又实在无法和朋友们开口，思前想后，他决定上网求助一下。

作为一个社会调查系的大学生，Bucky自然把求助内容写的有声有色，吸引近万人点击评论。

主题：[求助]与他相识于一场谎言，不想再欺骗，我将何去何从

楼主：冬日战士喵喵喵 时间：2014-09-XX 21:45:39

RT  
在线码字尽量别插楼谢谢！  
LZ是某大学社会调查系学生，为了写论文假扮性工作者遇到一个好人，过程很复杂总之我现在很爱他，但由于一些原因我之前没和他表明我的真实身份，现在他想跟我在一起，我不知道怎么和他坦白。  
先发一段占楼

1楼 举报 | 回复

作者：飞翔在纽约市 时间：2014-09-XX 21:47:24  
全是槽点  
先不说假扮性工作者写论文，嫖客怎么会有好人？感觉LZ是来骗贴的

2楼 举报 | 回复

作者：撞破你的网 时间：2014-09-XX 21:48:29

顶楼上  
另外LZ我非常好奇你的性别

3楼 举报 | 回复

楼主：冬日战士喵喵喵 时间：2014-09-XX 21:49:28

继续说  
前两天他把他家的门钥匙都给我了，说想和我在一起，我犹豫了一下他还以为我欠别人钱说要帮我还债，天，我恐怕唯一亏欠的人就是他了。  
本来那天就想跟他坦白，不过他跟我说过他最讨厌别人骗他，我实在是没有勇气开口。

4楼 举报 | 回复

楼主：冬日战士喵喵喵 时间：2014-09-XX 21:51:32

楼上插楼的真快  
回2楼：一言难尽，总之他真是个很好的人。  
回3楼：我男的……

5楼 举报 | 回复

作者：别动我的墨镜 时间：2014-09-XX 21:52:34

暂且不说楼主是不是骗贴的问题  
如果你不是性工作者你男朋友不是应该高兴吗，你欺骗了他什么？  
另外那不叫要和你在一起，那叫要包养你

6楼 举报 | 回复

 

作者：飞翔在纽约市 时间：2014-09-XX 21:53:55

从哪里能确定他是个好人？给的小费多吗？笑Cry

7楼 举报 | 回复

作者：全球第一高智商 时间：2014-09-XX 21:54:33

只有我好奇LZ为了论文做社会调研却真的去卖身了吗  
我要是你教授期末一定给你个A+ ，献身精神太强了

8楼 举报 | 回复

 

楼主：冬日战士喵喵喵 时间：2014-09-XX 21:55:36

你们再吐槽我就不写了！  
回6楼 因为当时以为不会再见面了，就没有告诉他我的真名和真实身份，后来就这么糊里糊涂的在一起了，总之一言难尽！他真的是个很好的人，我怕跟他坦白他会觉得我是个骗子不原谅我。  
大家帮忙想想办法该怎么坦白比较好。

9楼 举报 | 回复

作者：撞破你的网 时间：2014-09-XX 21:56:38

这种事难道不应该高兴还来不及吗？不知道楼主在纠结什么。

10楼 举报 | 回复

 

作者：白发最时尚 时间：2014-09-XX 21:58:44

围观完全楼给楼主出个主意  
你可以在他最高兴的时候跟他坦白，没准他心情好就不计较了，虽然我也和楼上的想法一样，不知道这件事有什么可生气的。

11楼 举报 | 回复

 

作者：胯下有大鸟 时间：2014-09-XX 21:59:24

11楼的主意好  
虽然还是怀疑楼主骗贴，不过看帖子内容这么精彩我就不计较了

12楼 举报 | 回复

……………………………………

在论坛里泡了一上午，Bucky头晕脑胀的关了电脑，支招的没有多少，吐槽的反倒一堆。唯一让Bucky觉得有点用的，就是有人教他可以挑对方心情好的时候开口。仔细想想这确实是个很好的注意，不过Steve什么时候心情好呢？

时机 1：

P.M 6:00

晚餐的时候Bucky一直小心翼翼的观察Steve的表情，对方一直很平静，发现Bucky在偷看他，Steve好奇的抬起头：

“怎么了Seb？食物不合胃口吗？”

“没…”Bucky赶忙低下头吃东西。

Steve眼神复杂的看着Bucky，说：“Seb，你是不是有事情要跟我说？”

“嗯…我就想看看你心情好不好。”Bucky硬着头皮说。

Steve笑了一下，平静的说：“我心情一直都很好。”

听了这话Bucky放下心来。

“如果你答应和我在一起我心情会更好。”Steve补充道。

“咳……”Bucky狠狠的被嘴里的食物呛了一下。

时机 1 失败 

时机 2 ：

P.M 11:00

Steve刚刚在Bucky的身体里狠狠发泄了一发，他舒爽的倒在Bucky的身边，抱着他，一遍又一遍亲吻他的脸颊。

Bucky从高潮的余韵中勉强集中了涣散的精神，Steve温柔的眼神映进他的眼帘，对方看起来很爽的样子。

Bucky尽量平顺了一下呼吸，说：“Steve，我，我有事要跟你说…”

“嗯？怎么了？”Steve还在亲吻他，火热的吻让Bucky好几次都陶醉要失去理智。

为了让自己冷静一下，Bucky稍微拉开了他和Steve之间的距离，对方一脸温柔的看着他。

“嗯…就是…就是…”Bucky支支吾吾的说。

“怎么了？”

“嗯…也不是什么大事…”

“嗯？你想要什么？还是别的什么事？你可以告诉我。”见Bucky很为难的样子，Steve不免有些担心起来。

“我……”

Steve湛蓝的眼睛盯的Bucky浑身发烫，那句“我骗了你”无论如何也无法冲破Bucky的喉咙。

“我…我想再来一次…”Bucky闷闷的说。

Steve笑出声来，温柔的把Bucky抱进怀里。

当甜蜜的亲吻再次覆盖上Bucky的嘴唇时，Bucky突然觉得他实在没必要破坏这么美好的氛围，还是明天再说吧。

时机 2 因为某人贪图身体享乐 失败

A.M 7:30分

Steve去上班，顺便载Bucky去市中心。

两人一路上都在闲聊着，Bucky趁机假装随意的问到：“对了Steve，如果有人骗了你，你生不生气啊。”

“干嘛突然这么问？”Steve一边开车一边说。

“就是想问问嘛，我以前就被人骗过。”Bucky的眼珠转来转去，尽量掩饰自己的心虚。

“如果对方是恶意的我会很生气，如果是善意会根据情况来判断，但还是会伤心被欺骗，我希望我被身边的人信任。”Steve认真的回答。

“那…那如果是我骗你呢…”Bucky越说越没底气。

Steve以为Bucky在纠结自己身份的事，他笑着叹了口气，腾出一只手握住对方的手心，安慰着说：“Seb，你不用担心什么，我从来没有怀疑过你。”

Bucky惊慌的抬头看着Steve，对方将他的手背贴在嘴唇上吻了吻，说：“Seb，我真的很信任你，你说的每句话我都不曾怀疑过，所以你只要安心的在我身边就好了。”

Steve的每一句话都敲打着Bucky的心，他从来不知道他用那张英俊的脸说着深情的话时有多迷人。

看着Bucky憋得通红的脸，Steve又补充了一句：“除非你不愿意在我身边。”

“也没有…”Bucky害羞的抓了抓头发。

时机 3 因为某人心虚 失败

Bucky坐在教室里发呆，讲台上老师说的话他一个字都没听进去，论文只写了一半，距离期末只有一个月了，他却每天都沉浸在和Steve甜蜜的恋爱里。

干脆不要和Steve坦白了，Bucky自暴自弃的想，就这样也不错，干脆就假装被Steve包养，大学毕业以后俩人就可以名正言顺的同居了。

想到这，Bucky嘿嘿的傻笑起来，诡异的笑声在安静的教室里引得同学们纷纷侧目。

几天后Bucky得知自己的文化小组负责老师生病了，小组老师是个很有活力的老太太，Bucky和她的关系很好。据说病因是高血脂引发的心脏病，仔细想想，老师确实是太胖了。

Bucky决定周末去看看老师，而这样他就不得不推掉周末和Steve的约会。不过Bucky不能明说他要去医院看老师，便和Steve撒了个谎，说自己家的排水管道坏了，修理工周末来维修，所以那一天哪都不能去。

Bucky说谎时心跳的厉害，他不停的安慰自己，这只是个善意的谎言，Steve是不会怪他的。

Steve听说此事后非常失望，但还是很关心的问Bucky需不需要他的帮忙，Bucky赶忙摇摇头说不用。

两人度过了一个愉快的周六，第二天一早，Steve把Bucky送到了地铁站，两人在车里依依不舍的亲吻着道别，之后Steve目送Bucky进了地铁站后便发动车子掉头准备离开。

刚开了一段距离，Steve才想起来他没有吃早餐，车站附近有家不错的寿司店。他今天不用上班，Bucky又不在自己身边，Steve盘算着要不要把Sam约出来聊一聊，上次的事搞得两人很不愉快，也许他们可以喝点日本酒化解一下尴尬。

想到这，Steve果断掉头开了回去，在经过地铁站时，他突然看见Bucky的身影，他不知什么时候又从地铁站里返回来，站在路边，鬼鬼祟祟的四周观察着，然后拦住一辆计程车，拉开车门钻了进去，车子扬长而去。

第七章 下篇 完

 

第八章

Steve鬼使神差的踩了油门，发动车子跟上了Bucky的计程车。

他的心很乱，一方面他并不想怀疑Seb骗他，可他就是控制不住，他担心Seb再去见什么人。Steve心乱如麻，他控制不住的往坏处想。

前面的车子转了个弯开上了大路，Steve也跟了上去。

Steve很矛盾，跟踪Bucky这件事让他内心充满罪恶感，可每当他想停下这么做的时候，他的占有欲就会呼之欲出，让他狠心握紧方向盘。

车子又转了一个弯，四周的景色变得有些熟悉，Steve愣了愣，发现前面的车子停了下来。

Steve也赶忙远远的停下车子，这里是市立医院。

Bucky付了车钱，在附近的花店买了一把花，他并没有发现有人跟踪他，心里还盘算着看望完老师就赶紧去找Steve。

Steve眼睁睁的看着Bucky买了一把花进了医院，一股柔软甜蜜的力量慢慢冲破他的心脏混着血液慢慢流淌，所有的疑惑，愤怒，忧伤都随着这股力量冲刷殆尽。

Steve自嘲的笑出声，他居然在怀疑他的Seb，还好，他没有做出什么让他后悔的事。

Steve记得Seb和他说过他妈妈在住院，那么他应该就是来看自己的母亲的吧。Steve想既然来了不进去看望一下会不会不太礼貌？他停好车子，也跟着走进医院。

Bucky捧着一把玫瑰花在护士处问了一下老师的病房，顺便还被护士小妹搭讪要了电话。

赶到病房时老师正在睡觉，Bucky无奈的叹了口气，特意推掉和Steve的约会反倒来的不是时候。他不忍心吵醒老师，就趴在床头柜上给老师写了个字条，说明自己来过了。

把字条夹在花束放在老师的床头，Bucky准备离开。

一回头，Bucky的吓得心脏差点从嗓子眼里跳出来——Steve正一脸温柔的站在病房外的床边看着他。

Bucky慌张的看了看还在熟睡的老师，手忙脚乱的从病房里跑出来，他赶到Steve身边，由于紧张脚下一滑，差点跌倒在地。

Steve赶忙扶着他。

“对…对不起…我…我真的不是故意骗你…我我我…”Bucky感觉舌头都要咬断了。

Steve突然一把把他抱进怀里，安慰着说：“Seb，我没有生气，应该是我先道歉才对，我不该怀疑你。”

“啊？”Bucky的大脑当机了。

Steve拉开二人的距离，看着Bucky的眼睛说：“对不起，我不该跟踪你，我路过地铁站的时候看见你走出来叫了计程车，我，我以为你要…对不起…”

Steve满脸愧疚的请求Bucky的原谅，Bucky却只会傻傻的看着对方。

“如果你只是想来看你妈妈，你可以告诉我，我愿意陪你一起来。”Steve继续补充道。

Bucky终于明白了，Steve并不是知道了真相，他以为老师是他妈妈。Bucky松了口气，慌张的说：“我妈妈还在睡，医生说她这个下午都不会醒了，我们出去说吧。”

说完，Bucky赶紧拉着Steve往外走，一会儿老师醒了可要穿帮了。

Bucky拉着Steve的手匆匆忙忙的逃出医院走廊，路过的护士医生看他们暧昧的样子都忍不住偷笑。

“Seb，你妈妈没事吧？”走出医院，Steve关切的问。

“她好多了，快出院了。”Bucky胡乱的回答。

“那就好，如果需要我帮忙一定要告诉我知道吗？”Steve还不放心的叮嘱他，他觉得Bucky不肯告诉自己来医院的事一定是不想让他担心。

“嗯嗯，我知道啦。”Bucky敷衍的说，心情却糟糕透了，怎么办，谎话越来越多了……

距离医院的事情过去了一段时间，Steve又提过几次要来拜访Bucky的母亲，都被Bucky以各种理由推脱掉了。

对于Bucky的疏远，Steve虽然有些失落，但他一直觉得爱他就要给他空间，所以后来他也很少再提拜访的事。

Bucky越来越焦躁，Steve变得比以前更温柔，更疼惜他，几乎三百六十度无死角的关心他的一切。他越是这样，Bucky就越不忍心再继续骗他。

Bucky决定找个时间好好和Steve谈一谈，不管他是生气还是难过，这都是说了谎的他所必须承担的代价。

快到期末线了，Bucky终于在这时间内把他乱七八糟的论文赶了出来，他已经做好得个E-的准备。整个学期他都和Steve混在一起，教授课几乎没上几堂，学分肯定是泡汤了。他用大半个学期把论文只开了个头，剩下的部分是一个星期内赶出来的…

这天下午，Bucky正在打印室把他的论文装订成册，打算明天一起交到教授那里去。嗡的一声，他的手机亮了，Bucky一看屏幕，是Steve的短信。

“Seb，等我下班去接你，我要带你去个地方。”

“莫名其妙神神秘秘的。”Bucky说着抱怨的话，嘴角却抑制不住的上翘。

没过十分钟，Steve突然打来电话，说他已经下班了，问Bucky方不方便要来接他。

Bucky慌忙的让Steve还在老地方等自己，然后匆忙的把自己的东西全都装进书包里，就急忙跑出学校。他可不想让Steve等太久。

由于出来的太匆忙，Bucky看起来风尘仆仆的，见到Steve时他才傻了眼。

虽然Steve平时就西装革履的，但今天的他异常英俊，看起来价值不菲的黑色西装让他看起来像奢侈品杂志里的男模。

“干嘛打扮的像个午夜牛郎一样。”Bucky不免吐槽起来，旁边红色宝马车里的金发美女居然在和他的Steve抛媚眼，这让Bucky的语气变得酸溜溜的。

“一会儿你就知道了，我先带你去个地方。”Steve的心情似乎异常的好，他发动引擎，车子便轻快的驶了出去。

Steve带Bucky来到一家礼服店，刚一进来，一堆礼仪小姐就围了上来，对Steve百般殷切的恭维。

“Rogers先生是来选新西装吗，上次的那套您是否满意？”一位店主模样的人迎了上来，他看起来像这里的裁缝，梳得整齐的头发夹杂着少许白发，脸上还留着滑稽的小胡子。

这让Bucky觉得很好笑，但他又不好意思笑出来。

“不，今天我不是要给自己选衣服，是我身边这位。”Steve说完，示意了一下旁边的Bucky。

Bucky愣了一下，女招待们就围了上来。

“给我选？我不需要这种衣服啊…”Bucky赶忙说。

“不，你今天需要。”Steve笑着说，“选你自己喜欢的吧，算我的。”

Bucky还在愣神，女招待们就把衣服一套一套的往他身上推，热情的推荐着。Bucky一个头有两个大，胡乱的选了一件看起来比较朴素的。

裁缝按照Bucky的身材快速的改好了衣服，Bucky趁机偷偷看了价签，这价格可一点都不朴素，整整五位数啊…

Bucky不停的咋舌，离开时店主亲自递上一张单子，Steve很随意的签上自己的名字，动作十分随意，看来他是这里的常客。

Bucky人模狗样的换好了衣服，坐在车里一动不敢动。Steve看他拘谨的样子觉得好笑，忍不住笑出声来。

“你笑什么！”Bucky不满的说，刚才店里的女招待狂向Steve抛媚眼的事他可记得呢，可恶，以前怎么没发现Steve这个家伙这么受欢迎。

“你是不是很难受啊？”Steve笑着问。

可不，Bucky觉得现在全身就像被针扎一样难受，生怕把身上的名贵西装弄脏一点。

“是啊，我恨不得现在就把衣服脱掉然后把它们放在教堂的神台上供起来。”Bucky说话的时候脖子都不敢乱动。

“那可不行，你把衣服放在神台上，你不是要裸奔了么。”

Bucky发现Steve今晚特别爱开玩笑，真不知道这家伙葫芦里在卖什么药。

车子左拐右拐开进了一片别墅区，之后在一栋豪宅前停下。

Bucky愣愣的看着眼前的一切，大气都不敢喘，他感觉自从认识了Steve，自己的生活仿佛又打开了一扇新的大门。

Steve按了门铃，很快就有仆人模样的人领着他们走了进去，Bucky一直乖乖的跟在Steve身边。

到了客厅里，Bucky才发现这里坐满了年轻男女，一位漂亮的红发女士迎上来给了Steve一个拥抱。

他们抱了很久，红发女士还很亲密的询问Steve最近好不好，Bucky心里又泛酸了。

“嘿，Steve，这个人就是你说的那个人吗？”红发女士把目光落在旁边的Bucky身上，不得不说，红发女士真的非常性感。

“对，我来给你介绍一下。”Steve说着，拉着Bucky走向那群年轻人。

Bucky只是傻傻的被Steve牵着走，然后看着所有人都一脸暧昧又期待的看着他们。

“我想大家都来了吧，我要给你们介绍一个人。”Steve拉着Bucky的手坚定又有力，“我旁边这位叫Sebastian，我正在和他交往，因为是很正式的关系，所以我想我有必要让我的朋友们知道。”

说完，Steve一脸期待的看着Bucky。

Bucky张了张嘴，说不出话来，他感觉自己不争气的又要哭了。

“嘿，Steve，你没和你的小男友打好招呼吗，你看你把他弄哭了。”一个金发大个子的男人站起来戏谑的开了一句玩笑，接着屋里的人都哄堂大笑起来。

“好了，介绍也介绍过了，今天是我的订婚典礼，能不能别把我这个主角忘了。”Natasha不满的说。

“对了，Seb，这位是Natasha，是我最好的朋友，这位是他的未婚夫Clint，这位是Sam……”Steve拉着哭得一塌糊涂的Bucky挨个介绍他的朋友。

这是Natasha的订婚典礼，Steve一直想找个机会把Seb介绍给朋友们。大家对他的事多少有些耳闻，也是Natasha提出的要Steve带Seb来。

之前Sam和Natasha说过Steve和男妓交往的事，Natasha一直觉得Steve是个很有眼光的人，他能看中的人一定不会错，但Sam却很纠结他交往对象的身份。

于是Natasha提出不如在自己的订婚典礼上邀请Steve带着男友出席，如果真的不是什么好人，大家再想办法劝Steve分手。

可今天见了传说中的Seb本人，大家似乎都相信了Steve说的话。

整个晚宴上大家对Bucky都非常友好，在Bucky得知今天的主角——这位性感的红发女士居然是Steve的前女友后还泛酸了很久。

明晃晃吃醋的模样让所有人都揶揄Steve半天。

愉快的晚宴很快就结束了，这时候天色也变得很深了。

Steve开车带Bucky回家，一路上Bucky都没有说话。

“怎么了Seb，你不高兴吗？”Steve关心的问。

“你干嘛不告诉我…”Bucky的语气有点埋怨。

“我怕你知道就不愿意跟我来了。”Steve老实的说。

Bucky一嘟嘴，小声嘟囔着说：“你又没说怎么知道我会拒绝呢……”

Steve听见了，腾出一只手握住Bucky手心，温柔的说：“所以你不会生气对吗？不会生气我这么自作主张的把你介绍给我的朋友，自作主张的提出正式和你交往？”

Bucky还想假装生气，但勾起的嘴角已经出卖了他甜蜜的内心。

这个男人太可怕了，Bucky这才意识到，对方已经将他的心，从里到外，啃噬的干干净净。

一到Steve家Bucky就迫不及待的推着Steve到床上，无比主动的脱掉自己的衣服，火热的邀请Steve进入他的身体，他们度过了一个愉快的夜晚。

昏睡前Bucky决定了，天一亮就把一切都告诉Steve。

 

第八章 完

第九章 上篇

Bucky做了一个梦，他梦见自己在无人的街道中奔跑，四周一片昏暗，他找不到离开的方向。

恍惚间，他看到了Steve的背影，他想追上去，却无论他怎样努力都追不上对方的影子。梦里Bucky觉得很绝望，他急的几乎要哭出来。

恍惚的坠落感让他从梦中惊醒过来，他猛的睁开眼睛，额头上满是细密的汗珠。发现自己还躺在Steve的大床上，Bucky松了口气，很不解自己为什么会做这么奇怪的梦。

清醒了之后，Bucky才发现床边空荡荡的，Steve已经起来了。

“Steve？”Bucky喊了他的名字，房间里静悄悄，并没有人回应他。

Bucky好奇的爬下床，他还赤裸着身体，身上满是昨夜欢爱的痕迹。他习以为常的捡起昨晚散落在地上的衣服穿上，从房间里走了出来。

“Steve？”Bucky走到客厅里，才发现Steve正背对着他坐在沙发上，周围的气氛沉默的有些可怕。

这个场景让Bucky回想起梦里的那一幕，心里莫名的感觉很不安，他向前走了一步，又出声叫Steve的名字。

“Steve？你在做什么？”

听到Bucky在叫自己，Steve沉默的回过头，眼神陌生到Bucky着实心惊了一下。

“怎么了？为什么那么看我？”虽然不知道发生了什么，但Bucky的心慌张的厉害。

Steve不说话，低头看向桌子。

Bucky顺着Steve的眼神看过去，眼前的场景让他几乎腿一软，向后退了几步。

他的书包不知道什么时候掉在地上，里面的东西散乱出来，而他的论文和学生证件正放在茶几上。

“Steve…”Bucky再开口，才发现自己的声音颤抖的厉害。

“对不起，我并不是故意要看你的东西。”Steve开了口，平静的态度让Bucky更心慌起来。

“早上我看见你的包掉在地上，捡起来的时候里面的东西掉了出来，我并不是故意看到的。”Steve盯着Bucky，好像眼前的人他根本就不认识。

“你听我解释……”Bucky抱着最后一丝希望开口。

“不必了吧，James Barnes先生，如果你的论文完成了，我想你可以离开了。”Steve的语气很平和，好像完全没有生气与责怪Bucky的意思。

这句话，却足以给Bucky判了死刑。

“不…不是…”Bucky不争气的哭了，他现在宁可Steve狠狠的骂他一顿，甚至揍他一顿都可以。但是不要这么陌生……不要赶他走…

Steve拿起Bucky的论文，脸上的表情破碎的让人心疼，他一字一句的念着论文的标题：“纽约风尘事业的发展与分析……作为你的调查对象，我表现的好吗？”

Steve平静的可怕，好像在说着一件事不关己的事情，他把论文侧过来看了看厚度，继续说：“只有我，不会写出这么多内容吧？还是还有别人？”

Steve说这话时是笑着的，笑容却无比哀伤。

“不…不…只有你…”Bucky语无伦次的说，眼泪大颗大颗的掉下来。

“只有我？”Steve重复了一遍，用反问的语气。这句话向刀子一样割着Bucky的心。

Bucky终于崩溃的大哭起来，他冲上去想抱住Steve，对方却向后退了一步，躲开了他的拥抱，这个动作狠狠的刺痛了Bucky。

“请你离开。”Steve把论文递给Bucky，他在尽量保持风度。

Bucky拼命的摇头，不肯伸手接，他现在恨不得把这该死的东西撕毁。

“不…不…”Bucky只会摇着头，呜咽着发出一个个无意义的单词。

Steve无法相信自己深爱的人居然是为了这个目的接近自己。曾经他以为Bucky就是自己的一切，却想不到这一切都是他自以为是的谎言。

见Bucky不说话，Steve翻开论文，又自顾自的读起里面的内容：“在调查中发现，有一部分参与买春的嫖客会有一种怜悯的心态……”

Bucky痛苦的捂住耳朵，他发誓，这只是他当时为了赶论文东拼西凑来的内容。

“这是在说我吗？我表现的就这么像一个迫不及待想救济你的人吗？我对你好，是因为我他妈的爱你啊！”Steve有些失控的把论文摔在Bucky的脚边，他的风度已消耗殆尽，唯一能支撑他的理智，只有对Bucky破碎的爱。

“在我没发火之前，请你离开。”Steve吸了一口气，平静的说。

Bucky呜咽着，可怜巴巴的伸出手，想拉住Steve的衣角，像个无助的孩子。

“对不起…”除了这句话，Bucky什么都说不出来。

Steve躲开了，不去看Bucky的眼睛：“我并不认识你James Barnes先生，我再说一次，请你离开。”

Bucky从没见过如此愤怒的Steve，虽然对方一直在压抑自己的怒火，他却能深深感受到房间里冰冷的气息。

一根筋的Bucky生怕再惹Steve生气，只好默默收拾自己的东西，一边偷偷用泪眼看着Steve。

“等一下。”Steve突然开口，Bucky的眼睛里露出希望的神色。

Steve对他伸出了手，说：“把钥匙和卡还给我。”

Bucky的脸瞬间垮了下去，他摸了摸口袋，钥匙还在里面。他没用过信用卡，自从Steve交给他之后，他一直把卡藏在自己的钱夹里面，小心翼翼的保管着。

Bucky委屈的抿着嘴唇，眼泪又不争气的往下掉。他绝望的看了看Steve，然后捏紧口袋，用力的摇了摇头。

Steve好像料到了他会这样，他只是平静的收回手，说：“你愿意留着就留着吧，我会给银行打电话，门我也会换掉。”

Steve的话像给Bucky判了死刑，一直被Steve宠惯了的Bucky哪能受这样的委屈。他发狠的抓起书包，冲到门口穿上鞋子就往外跑。

Bucky离开后，Steve无力的瘫坐在沙发上。

Bucky冲进电梯里的时候里面塞满了人，为了尽快离开Bucky想都没想就挤了进去。

人们面面相觑的看着这个突然闯入的大男孩。他衣衫不整，满脸泪痕，抱着书包不停地抽泣着，安静的电梯里似乎都能听到他的眼泪滚落到地面的声音。

电梯到了一楼，门一打开，里面的人一哄而散，生怕留在这个漂亮的大男孩身边，别人会怀疑是自己欺负他。Bucky往外走了几步，他突然觉得无比的委屈。

Steve居然就这样把他赶了出来，昨夜那个百般温柔的人好像突然变了一个人。Bucky气不打一处来，想想自己现在还腰酸背痛，始作俑者居然好意思把他赶出来！

Bucky越想越气，又钻进电梯上了25楼。

Steve正坐在沙发上发呆，Bucky离开后，整个房间安静的可怕，心痛的感觉也越来越清晰。

和Bucky之间种种的过往像播放电影一样在自己的脑海里浮现，想起对方一次次的拒绝，一次次的敷衍，一次次的逃避，这一切似乎都有了解释。Steve叹了口气，自嘲的笑了一下。

砰的一声，Bucky狠狠推开了门，大步走了进来。

Steve没想到他会回来，先是惊讶了一下，然后冷冷的看了他一眼，说：“你还有什么东西没带走吗？”

Bucky气哼哼的走到Steve面前，抹了一把眼泪，然后一摊手，说：“有，把我的心还我！”

Steve冷笑了一下：“我没有的东西，拿什么还你？”

Bucky说不过他，干脆一赌气坐在地板上：“我不走，你赶我我也不走！”耍赖的样子，像个得不到糖果的孩子。

Steve对他的无理取闹感到不可理喻，他站起来，说：“行，你不走是吧？我走。”

说完，Steve径直走到门口，拿起外套就走了出去。

看着他离去的背影，Bucky委屈极了，他在地上抱起自己的膝盖，小声哭了起来。

“我就是不走，我不信你不回来！”Bucky暗暗的想。

电梯到了楼下，Steve才稍微冷静了一下，他突然觉得自己很蠢，为什么自己要走啊，这不是他家吗？

Steve想回去，但他实在没办法面对Bucky，他的心很乱，很怕做出什么不理智的事情。犹豫了一下，他决定厚着脸皮去找自己的好哥们Sam。

楼上的Bucky哭着哭着便累的趴在地板上睡着了，似乎过了很久，他被一阵寒风冻醒的，睁开眼时才发现已经接近傍晚了，门口一阵阵冷风吹着他，身下的地板也冰冷的厉害。

Bucky勉强爬起来，手机显示是下午六点半了。Steve居然真的一天都没有回来。

他试着给对方打了几个电话，一开始是拒接，到最后干脆关机了。Bucky又气又委屈，到最后都变成了担忧。Steve不会真的不要他了吧？

想着想着，Bucky越来越害怕，慌忙从地上站了起来，他不能坐以待毙，他要去找他。

第九章 上篇 完

 

第九章 下篇 

Bucky怕Steve回来以后发现自己不在，便特意留了张字条贴在门上。

纸条上说明自己是去找他，如果对方回来以后希望他可以给自己打个电话，自己会马上回来。

走出家门时，Bucky尽量把字条贴在门上显眼的位置，生怕Steve看不到。

从公寓里走出来时外面的天已经完全黑了，Bucky这才发现自己根本不知道该去哪里找Steve。好像除了Steve的家，他的公司，他的朋友，他的家人，Bucky都一无所知。

Steve曾尽力想让Bucky融进自己的生活，可都被Bucky以各种理由搪塞掉了。那时候他并不觉得自己能和Steve长久，现在想想，Bucky感觉好后悔。

在空荡的大马路上漫无目的的走了一会儿，身边只有疾驰而过的车子，Bucky突然觉得好冷。

嗡的一声，他的手机在口袋里震动了一下，Bucky手忙脚乱的掏出手机，却发现是Harry的来信。

“你在什么地方？明天就是论文死线期了，全班就你没交，要我帮你跟教授通融一下吗？”

论文论文，又是该死的论文！

Bucky叹了口气，想了想总不能和自己的毕业证作对，Bucky决定先回学校。

虽然不知道对方能不能看到，他还是给Steve发了一条短信，告诉他自己先回学校了，如果开机了一定要给自己回电话，他会一直等着他的电话的。

Bucky推开寝室门的时候着实吓了Harry一跳，屋里多了个戴着毛线帽的年轻男生，两个人的动作有些亲昵。

Bucky像没看见一样径自走到自己的床边，扑通一声倒了下去，一动不动像具尸体一样。

Harry三两下打发走了一脸不满的年轻男士，还一直承诺下次会主动去找对方，Bucky实在不明白Harry为什么看起来很怕对方的样子。

“喂，你怎么回来了？”Harry一脸的不爽，看起来好像什么好事被打断了一样。

“这是我的房间我为什么不能回来。”Bucky把脸埋在枕头里闷闷的说。他已经一个学期都没住过宿舍了，枕头上一股灰味儿。

“可是你已经一个学期没回来过了啊，怎么，被富婆甩了？”Harry一脸不正经的笑。

Bucky抬起头，下巴垫在枕头上，一脸怨念的看着Harry。

“我…我开玩笑的…”看Bucky一脸严肃，Harry以为自己说错了话，赶忙道歉。

Bucky一撇嘴，想起白天Steve冷漠的表情，又忍不住委屈起来。手机还是安安静静的，对方完全没有要联系他的意思。

Bucky的低气压几乎要席卷整个房间，Harry也不敢多话，天色也不早了，Harry识趣的准备睡觉去，看来今晚房间里有个人失恋喽。

一整晚Bucky都辗转难眠，他几乎每隔十分钟就要拿起手机看一眼，生怕错过Steve一条来信，也不想想此时已经是凌晨。

Bucky很累，却完全睡不着，隔壁传来Harry的均匀的呼吸声，扰的Bucky更加心烦意乱。他已经习惯在Steve怀里熟睡的日子，而且对方睡觉习惯可好了，总是让自己枕着他的胳膊，他的怀里还特别温暖！

该死的！这破被窝怎么越睡越凉！

Bucky赌气的一翻身，用被子蒙住头。却依旧忍不住胡思乱想，现在已经是凌晨三点了，Steve有没有回家，有没有看自己留的纸条，有没有开机看见自己传的简讯，如果他没回家又会在哪里？

Bucky的脑海里突然浮现出Steve那个漂亮的红发前女友的脸，心头突然一酸，Steve不会去找她吧？可是她已经订婚了，就算去找她也不会怎么样…她的未婚夫一点都没有Steve帅，哼！

时间一分一秒的过去，Bucky终于在自己万马奔腾的思想世界里沉沉的睡过去了。

……

白天的时候，Steve并没有去找Sam，离开公寓之后他在家附近闲晃了一会儿，就回公司了。

他的办公室里面有个小休息室，以前公司接大客户或者有很重要的工作抽不开身时，他都直接住公司里。

因为休息室比较常用，里面也放了一些日常用品和备用的西装，Steve打算先在那窝几天。

Steve回公司的时候，值班小妹着实震惊了好久，经理在假日的时候出现在公司并不稀奇，因为Steve一直是个工作狂，为了赶工几天几夜呆在公司的经历也是有的，不然怎么会年纪轻轻就坐上经理的位置。

可一向整齐庄重的Steve会只穿着T恤和居家裤，明显一脸没精神的样子出现在公司，可就是大新闻了。

Steve在接待台敷衍的交代了几句，就直奔自己的办公室，留下一众接待小妹疯狂八卦。

到了办公室，Steve在专用盥洗室里打理了一下，换上衬衫和西裤，转眼又变成了平时的精英男形象。他坐在办公桌前，准备处理点公司的事情。

上班就要有上班的样子，虽然他这是义务加班。

可刚打开电脑，Bucky的脸就一股脑的涌进自己的脑海。他的笑容，他说话的语气，还有刚刚他哭泣的样子……无数个画面同时在他的眼前播放着。Steve烦躁的关上了电脑。

Natasha曾经说过，Steve有张能让所有女孩疯狂的脸，却因为严肃的性格拒人于千里之外。

对此，Steve不置可否，他确实是个严肃，正直又古板的人，他对大部分人都是真诚相待，所以Steve没办法接受Bucky欺骗他的事实。

回想起和Bucky相遇的过程，的确是又好笑又神奇。他曾苦恼过自己居然会爱上一个男妓。

但Steve就是这么一个认真的人，他认定的事情，任何人都改变不了。他认定自己爱Bucky，也不会在乎他做过什么，可他一片真心的付出，却连对方的名字都得不到。

Steve烦躁的扶住额头，他需要时间理清一下自己的心思。

第二天一早Bucky先把自己那本破破烂烂的论文交到教授那里去，教授拿着这打看似经历过一场战争的纸，无语的看了看Bucky，真不知道这个全班最后一个交论文的学生心里究竟在想什么。

Bucky不好意思的抓抓头发，也懒得多解释，就匆忙离开了学校。

这时候毕业似乎已经不那么重要了，他要去找Steve。

赶到Steve家时，Bucky看着门上那张根本没有被动过的字条，就猜到Steve根本没有回来过。打开门，房间里的场景果然还和自己离开时一模一样。

Bucky烦躁的给Steve打电话，手机里传来机械冰冷的女声提示着Bucky对方还是没有开机，这也就意味着他昨天发的信息对方大概也没有看到。

Bucky的心情从委屈变成了气愤，就算对方不原谅他，至少也听听他的解释嘛！分手也要正式一点不是！那天一本正经的说要和自己正式交往的家伙，居然连分手都不敢提！

Bucky生气的想摔手机，却在要丢出去的一瞬间没出息的收回了手臂。这个手机还是Steve送他的呢……

Steve一连几天都住在办公室里，像个工作狂一样没日没夜的工作。他从小是个品学兼优的好孩子，但在感情方面却是个十足的白痴。

这些天他一直都想不明白Bucky为什么要骗他，被当做调查对象的事实让他倍感侮辱，但一想到Bucky的脸，他却没办法责怪他。

矛盾的心情让他没办法面对Bucky，索性把自己埋在工作堆里，把一切都抛在脑后。

Steve反常的表现终于引起好友Sam的注意，虽然Sam觉得Steve最近就没正常过，但出于人道主义的关怀，他还是敲开了对方办公室的门。

一进门Sam就后悔了，虽然Steve看起来依然是一副庄重精英男的模样，但疲惫的眼神却出卖了他。

Sam冲天翻了个白眼，纳闷自己为什么总像个大家长一样要管这个长不大的孩子。

Steve见Sam走进来就知道对方又要婆妈他的私人问题了，刚要开口，Sam马上做出双手投降的姿势说：“我知道我一会儿要问的问题你肯定听起来会不耐烦，我想说我真的也不想问，但出于前些年你帮我找工作没让我流落街头饿死的这份恩情，我还是耐着性子问一句，你最近是不是不太好？”

“不，我很好。”

“真棒！意料之中的回答！我的良心也平静了，再见！”Sam说完，转身要走。

“等一下。”Steve叫住了他。

Steve不是一个喜欢和朋友倾诉的人，他一向坚强，有烦恼都会自行解决。

所以在朋友圈里，大部分时间他都是付出的那一个，像阳光一样真诚的照耀着每一个人。这也就是Steve为什么会有那么多死心塌地的朋友的原因。

不过今天，他想他需要一个倾诉的对象。

下班后的老地方，男人们的聚集地——Red moon酒吧里。

还是那个幽静的角落，只不过这次Steve的心境完全不同。他把这段时间发生的事一股脑的告诉了Sam，对方听的嘴都合不上了。

一口气说完，Steve闷闷的喝了口酒。

Sam好半天才缓过神来，虽然他喜欢Steve干脆利落不拖泥带水的叙事方式，但Steve在讲述真相的时候从来不考虑身边人的感受，Sam对Bucky的真实身份真是大跌眼镜。

“你是说，对方是个大学生，和你在一起只是为了完成他的论文？”Sam又确认了一遍。

“是的。”Steve叹了口气。

“可他还和你上床？你们还……在车里搞过？”

Steve老脸一红，点了点头。

“我以后再也不和你借车了，我的甲壳虫挺好……”Sam喝了口酒压惊，这位古板的朋友开放起来还真是不可貌相啊。

发现Steve正瞪着自己，Sam赶忙变回正经的表情，说：“你可以这样想，你也是赚到了啊……”

这句话似乎完全没起到安慰的作用，Steve的脸更黑了。

Sam发现自己完全不知道该怎么开导Steve，毕竟这种事真是百年难得一见，如果不是因为对方是Steve，Sam大概会觉得讲这件事的人是在开玩笑吧。更让人苦恼的是，Steve对这段感情有多认真，Sam是完全清楚的。

“那对方有没有和你解释过他为什么这么做？”Sam打算从另一个切入点出发。

Steve思考了一下，他确实还没有和Bucky好好谈过，上次争吵过后，他一气之下从家里离开，到现在都没有见过Bucky。但想起对方哭泣的样子，他应该也是很难过的吧。

从Steve犹豫的眼神里，Sam似乎猜到了他们此时的境地，他见过Bucky，总觉得对方不像太复杂的人，也许真的有什么误会呢？

“所以，你为什么不试着和他谈谈呢？”Sam开导Steve。

Steve想了想，从口袋里掏出一直关闭的手机。因为他有工作电话，私人电话大部分用来联系朋友。但Steve这人不擅交际，私人电话簿里也没几个需要频繁联系的人。有重要事情的朋友也会联系他的工作电话，所以即使长期关机，也没有影响他的生活。

开启手机，一瞬间，大量的未接来电和短信涌了进来，整整十分钟，手机还在不断提示着。Steve把手机放在吧台桌面上，看着手机像得了帕金森一般不停的震动。幸好手机不能站起来骂人，否则Steve都怀疑它会不会跳起来骂自己的祖宗十八代。

在震动了整整二十分钟后，手机像累趴下一样，终于安静了下来……

整整284个未接来电和168条短信，全都来自一个人，而就在二十分钟前，Bucky还给他打过电话。

看着备注名称里的Sebastian，Steve突然觉得好笑。

你到底是谁，是Sebastian还是James·Barnes？我爱你，可我不知道我爱的是哪一个你。

Sam一副完全明白的眼神拍了拍Steve的肩膀说：“兄弟，别做后悔的事。”说完，Sam端起了一杯酒，去和隔壁桌的黑人小妞搭讪去了。

Steve傻傻的坐在椅子上，一条一条翻着Bucky发来的短信，从一开始的解释道歉，到后来的大发脾气，再到最后苦苦的哀求。

Steve突然觉得他很残忍，也许，他真的应该和Bucky好好谈谈。

最后一条短信只有短短的几个字——“我在家门口等你。”

Steve想，他该回家了。

 

从酒吧里走出来，天色已经完全黑了，夜晚的街道有些冷清。

Steve看着马路对面的十字路口，当初和Bucky在这里拥吻的场景好像还是不久前发生的事情。

正当他准备叫计程车回家时，他的手机响了。

是Bucky打来的电话，Steve犹豫了一下，还是接通了，但电话另一边却不是Bucky的声音。

“你好，Rogers先生，您在什么位置，请马上赶回家好吗？”

“您是？”Steve眉头一皱，预感有不好的事情。

“我是这栋公寓的负责人，您的邻居在你家门口发现了一个昏倒的男人，他发着高烧，我们已经打了急救电话，但是他不肯离开，坚持要等你回来，所以请您赶快回来好吗？”

对方的声音很焦急，Steve心一沉，一时慌乱了起来，他连声答应，赶忙叫了计程车赶回家里，一路上，他的心都绷得紧紧的。

第九章 下篇 完

 

第十章 上篇

Steve匆忙赶回家里时，家门口已经聚集了好多人。他推开众人挤了进去，一眼就看见人群中那个朝思暮想的人。

Bucky正可怜巴巴的缩在门边，他似乎半昏迷着，微闭的眼皮上下忽闪，脸颊红的厉害。医护人员试图把他扶到旁边的担架上，但他始终扶着门边，躲闪着旁人伸过来的手，不肯离开。

“请让一下，我是他的家人。”Steve挤到Bucky身边，不顾众人的眼光把他抱进怀里。

Bucky的身体很烫，一感受到Steve的体温，Bucky僵硬的身体才软了下来。

“Steve…？”Bucky眯着眼睛看了Steve一眼，嘴角浮出一丝浅浅的笑，终于昏倒在Steve的怀里。

原来，Bucky已经在Steve家门口等了他整整一天了。

连续一个星期联系不到Steve，让Bucky的心情从焦急变成气愤，到最后变得绝望。而且他越来越发现，他真的不能没有Steve，这个该死的男人像氧气一样占据了他的生命。

抛下所有的自尊，Bucky干脆在Steve家门口等他回来。Steve不肯接他电话，但总是要回家的吧。

Bucky提前一天晚上就在Steve的家门口等着，他之所以不肯进门去，是因为在这里他能第一眼就看见Steve回来。饿了，累了，困了也不肯离开，生怕错过他的Steve。

夜里的时候，Bucky迷迷糊糊的倚在门口睡着了，走廊里的风很凉，第二天一早Bucky就觉得头很疼，但他并没有离开，还是坚持给Steve打电话发短信，直到后来，他真的有些撑不住了，昏倒前，他满怀希望的给Steve发了最后一条短信，告诉对方，自己在他的家门口等他。

 

Bucky再次睁开眼睛的时候，发现自己躺在柔软的床上，枕头舒服的不可思议，被子也轻柔的盖在自己的身上，周围很温暖，也很安静，让Bucky怀疑自己是不是到了天堂。

稍微侧了一下头，身体的神经也随着这个动作苏醒过来。Bucky才感觉自己全身都疼的厉害。

粗重的喘了口气，才缓解了身体的疼痛。Bucky这才发现自己躺在医院的单人病房里，天已经大亮了，窗外的天气似乎很好，阳光照得整个房间都暖融融的。

透过走廊的窗户，Bucky看见Steve正在门外和医生交谈着什么。Bucky狠狠闭了下眼睛，再睁开，才确定眼前的人不是幻影。

发现Bucky醒了，Steve赶忙回了病房。

“你好点了吗？”Steve的声音又温柔又充满担忧，几乎让Bucky一下就哭了出来。

由于高烧，Bucky的嗓子还哑的厉害，他只是咧着嘴无声的哭泣着，眼泪鼻涕口水一起流了出来。

Bucky心想自己这个样子一定很难看，Steve不会嫌他丑吧？但他管不了那么多了，Steve的眼神好温柔，他现在只想大哭一场。

“别哭,Seb……”Steve心疼的在床头抽出面纸帮Bucky擦眼泪，却发现自己一时口误，还是喊了以前的名字。

“大家都叫我Bucky……”Bucky声音哑哑的说，他还有好多事情想告诉Steve，可他现在激动的一个字也说不出来。

“先不要说了，你养好身体。”Steve依然轻柔的帮Bucky擦着脸，阻止他继续说下去。

Bucky可不想以后说，他很担心，Steve还生他的气吗？还会不会不辞而别？是不是真的不要他了？

从Bucky焦急的眼神中看出他的担忧，Steve叹了口气，轻轻拨了拨Bucky的头发，说：“别担心，我再也不会离开你了。”

Steve的声音很轻，让Bucky以为自己得了幻听，这么美妙的话，他很想再听Steve说一次。可对方只是帮他掖好被角，在他的额头上吻了一下，起身就要出去。

“Steve……”Bucky用力喊了他一声，他好着急，一刻都不想让对方离开他。

Steve回头看见Bucky焦急的眼神，无奈的笑了一下，说：“你不饿吗，我听隔壁的邻居说你在家门口等了一天，你还没吃东西吧？”

Bucky拼命摇头，伸出手，声音嘶哑的说：“我不饿，Steve，你别走。”

Steve叹了口气，走到床边拉住了Bucky的手，重新坐了下来。

“我不是…故意骗你的…”Bucky吃力的说。

“我知道。”Steve只是握着他的手，安慰着说。

“你真的…不生气了?”

“对不起…”Steve看见Bucky又担忧又小心翼翼的眼神感到很愧疚。

“是我不对！我应该早点告诉你…咳咳……”由于着急，Bucky猛烈的咳嗽起来，Steve赶忙帮他拍了拍胸口，让他放松下来。

“我知道，Bucky。”Steve试着叫Bucky的名字，对他说：“是我不好，我不该发那么大脾气，也不该丢下你不管，我保证以后不会了，你现在要养好身体。”

“你真的不会再走了？”Bucky可怜巴巴的说。

Steve认真的点了点头，他只想让这个小家伙赶紧休息，他的身体还烫的厉害，脸颊也通红。要知道他会这么作践自己的身体，Steve怎么也不会扔下他一个人不管。

Bucky真的很累了，见Steve一再保证，他才放松下来，重新在床上躺好，但还是不放心的抓着Steve的手，一再确认他不会离开，才慢慢睡着。

在梦中，Bucky会时不时皱起眉头，突然握紧手掌，感受到手心里Steve的温度，才又放心的放松眉头，继续沉沉的睡过去。

Steve看他这幅患得患失的样子很心疼，自责的感觉一再涌上心头，怪自己不该一时意气用事。

当时知道Bucky骗自己的时候，Steve确实非常生气，可再生气又能怎么样，人生病了，心疼的还不是自己。

这间病房是医院的VIP病房，房间很大很宽敞，可只有一张病床，Steve陪了Bucky折腾了整整一天，也困得不行，但他舍不得离开。

到了晚上，Steve终于困得趴在Bucky的床边睡着了，用一个特别别扭的姿势。

Bucky睡了一天，终于养足了精神，当他缓缓睁开眼睛的时候，感觉肩膀上有点沉。原来Steve的头枕着他的肩膀睡着了，头顶正好贴着他的脸颊。

闻着这股熟悉的洗发水味，Bucky觉得幸福的不得了。虽然他的头还有点晕，身体也很沉。但还是忍不住贴着Steve的头顶闻着他头发的味道，贪婪的一下下亲吻着他。他太想念Steve了。

Steve终于被弄醒了，他揉了揉眼睛，睡眼惺忪的看着Bucky。

“你醒了？”

房间里只开了一盏小灯，昏黄的光线照在Bucky微红的脸上，此时，Bucky的眼睛亮晶晶的看着Steve。

“你渴吗？”见Bucky不说话，Steve继续问。

Bucky点了点头，他确实感觉有点渴。Steve喂他喝了一大杯水，才缓解了他口干舌燥的感觉。

放下杯子，Steve让Bucky重新在床上躺好，帮他盖好被子。

“再睡一会吧。”Steve摸了摸Bucky的脸，温柔的说。

感觉贴在自己脸颊上熟悉的触感，身边都是熟悉的专属于Steve的味道，Bucky又怎么睡得着。何况他已经睡了一天，现在精神的不行。

“你上来抱着我行吗？”Bucky小声央求。

病床虽然不小，但容纳两个男人还是有点吃力。但Steve拗不过Bucky央求他，只好脱了外套和鞋子躺到床上。

刚一躺下，Bucky像八爪鱼一样缠了上来，Steve抱了个满怀。由于发烧，Bucky的身体很烫也很软，整个摊在Steve的怀里。

Bucky太想念Steve身上的味道和他怀抱的感觉了，忍不住贪婪的蹭了蹭。Steve被他亲昵的小动作逗笑了，宠爱的拍了拍他的背。

“这样你就睡得着了吧？”Steve安慰着说。

开玩笑，这样Bucky就更不可能睡着了。自从两人在一起之后几乎每晚都要做爱，太不节制的下场就是Bucky的身体完全被Steve喂馋了，整整一个星期都没被Steve碰过，现在就躺在朝思暮想的人怀里，Bucky还怎么能睡得着？

 

第十章 上篇 完

 

第十章 下篇 完结篇

Steve是真的有点困了，他侧躺在枕头上，恍惚中就要进入梦乡。

病床不算大，两人只能紧紧抱在一起。

Bucky却一点都睡不着，他抱着Steve的腰，把脸贴在他的胸前拼命闻他的味道，一下一下亲吻他的脖子和下巴。失而复得的喜悦让他顾不得自己这个动作是否有点变态。

由于发烧，Bucky呼出的气息都是火热的，透过衬衫撩拨着Steve的身体。加上Bucky的身体像个小火炉一般滚烫，没一会儿Steve就全身是汗的醒了过来。他坐起身，松了松领带，才感觉自己勉强透过气来。

昏暗中，Steve松领带的动作很随意也很性感，微弱的光线下能看到松开的衬衫里清晰的锁骨。

不知道是不是发烧的原因，Bucky突然觉得好热，他口干舌燥的盯着身边的Steve，天知道他爱死了他穿衬衫的样子，做梦都想让Steve穿着正装操他一次。

“你不困吗？”Steve被Bucky赤裸裸的眼神盯得直发毛。

“我睡不着…”Bucky摇了摇头，他说话时还有重重的鼻音，让他的声音听起来带着点病态的可爱。

“你不想要吗？”Bucky突然直白的向Steve求欢，眼神里满是期待。

Steve吓了一跳，赶忙说：“你还在生病，Bucky，你需要休息。”

“可是我现在更想让你抱抱我…”Bucky不满的嘟起嘴，他都这么说了，Steve居然还拒绝他，难不成这些天他在外面…!?

Bucky越想越可疑，Steve连续几天不回家，肯定是在外面过夜了！

“你是不是在外面吃过快餐了！”Bucky坐起来质问Steve，像一个妻子盘问他的丈夫。

Steve一脸窘迫，什么吃快餐，几天不见Bucky在哪学来的词，这家伙真的是个大学生吗？

虽然对Bucky说的话有些哭笑不得，Steve还是按着Bucky躺在床上，摸了摸他的额头，看看他有没有退烧，结果很明显Bucky还在生病。

“快点睡觉！”Steve轻声呵斥，他可不想在这样的情况下折腾他。

“那就亲一下，亲一下也行。”Bucky哭丧着脸哀求。

Steve拿他没办法，只好低头吻了他一下。刚触碰到对方的嘴唇，Bucky一下就黏了上来。

Steve本打算浅浅的亲吻一下，结果却一发不可收拾。Bucky的口腔里湿热的不行，没一会儿他就陷进了这个吻里。

昏暗的房间里回荡着唇齿纠缠的水声，不知什么时候Steve已经完全压在Bucky身上，两人吻得气喘吁吁。

“你硬了…”昏暗中Bucky坏笑了一下，用膝盖顶了顶Steve的胯下。隔着两层薄薄布料，Bucky明显感受到Steve硬挺的巨物正顶着自己的大腿。

Steve无话可说，他确实很想念眼前的恋人。Bucky皮肤的高温几乎要将他灼伤，而他的手还在不老实的撩拨着Steve的身体，贪婪的抚摸着他的胸肌和腹肌。

在这种情况下再拒绝Bucky，Steve觉得自己简直不是男人。

“很抱歉Bucky，如果你等会不舒服，一定要告诉我…”Steve感觉自己说话都带着粗重的喘息，他开始脱Bucky的病号服，解扣子的手指有些颤抖。

Bucky开心的几乎要振臂欢呼，他极度配合的脱下自己的衣服，一边和Steve接吻，两人依旧亲的难舍难分，病床都开始摇晃。

Steve拽下Bucky的裤子连同内裤直接丢在地上，Bucky现在已经光溜溜的了。

Steve怕他冷，作势要拉上被子。

“快把它拿开，Steve，我要热死了！”Bucky赶忙制止，他可不想盖着被子做，那东西太扫兴了。

Steve只好把病房的空调调高几度。

Bucky向后躺下，抓着Steve的领带把他拽到面前，继续和他亲吻。

Steve抚摸着Bucky滚烫的身体，他的皮肤干燥炙热，几乎每一处都在燃烧着Steve的心智。Bucky迫不及待的扯开Steve的衬衫下摆，就要把手往他的裤子伸。

Steve明白Bucky的小心思，他抓住Bucky的手，随后拉开裤链，早就硬挺难耐的性器冲破出来。

Bucky赶忙握住，上下撸动起来。天知道他有多想念Steve的大家伙。

“你想试试…我用嘴吗？”Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，看着正趴在他身上的Steve。

之前，他从没给Steve口交过，两人每次做爱都很饥渴，Steve都是急不可耐的操进来，几乎没玩过什么花样。

“Bucky…”Steve可舍不得他的Bucky来做这种事，他刚要摇头，对方却推着他坐了起来。

“别拒绝我…我想尝尝。”Bucky羞涩的咬了咬嘴唇，他沙哑的嗓音让他撒娇的语气更让人难以拒绝。

Steve跪在他面前，方便半躺在他身下的Bucky刚好可以触碰到他的胯下。

看着Bucky的样子，Steve感觉更口干舌燥了，他耐着性子，看着恋人的动作。

第一次做这种事，Bucky还是有些羞涩的，他上下撸着Steve的阴茎，盘算着这根巨物要怎么下口。

以前他还没仔细看过Steve的老二，真是难以置信它的粗长，难怪每次感觉自己的胃都要被捅穿了，并且这东西在自己的注视和撸动下还有越来越大的趋势。

Bucky张开嘴含住头部，然后慢慢往嘴里推。强烈的荷尔蒙气息从口腔里蔓延开来，Bucky几乎一下就硬了起来。

Bucky的口腔又湿又热，Steve忍不住闷哼出声，他没想到Bucky的嘴唇竟是这般美妙。看着Bucky辛苦的样子，Steve一边轻抚Bucky的脖子，一边调整自己粗重的呼吸。

Bucky感觉自己的嘴巴完全被撑了起来，下颚骨疼得厉害，那玩意居然还只含进去一半，好容易适应了嘴里的巨物，Bucky开始慢慢的上下吞吐起来。

由于感冒，他的嘴里分泌出大量唾液，湿滑的口腔每次吞咽都能把Steve的老二吞到喉咙最深处。

Steve感觉自己的阴茎包裹在一个柔软炙热的肉壶里，Bucky还在不断吮吸着，可能是太过满足，Bucky居然被Steve操着嘴就呻吟起来，还时不时抬头一脸欲求不满的看着爱人。

一个星期没有碰过的爱人一上来就这么火辣，Steve终于在他的大力吮吸下缴械投降，快要射出来的时候Steve试图推开Bucky，而明显感觉到嘴里跳动的阴茎的Bucky怎么可能放过这个好机会，他固执的拼命把Steve的阴茎往嘴里吞。

Steve终于控制不住，悉数射进Bucky的嘴里，被炙热的液体袭击喉咙，Bucky呛了一下，下意识的吞咽嘴里的液体，过大的量甚至从他的嘴里喷出来。

Steve心疼的帮Bucky擦着脸上残留的白野，低头吻了吻他。

Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，一撅嘴说：“什么嘛…一股鱿鱼味儿…”

Steve一下笑出声来，打了Bucky的屁股一下，说：“你以后还想不想吃鱿鱼了！”

Bucky痴迷的看着Steve，他有多久没看见对方这么笑了，他真的太喜欢Steve，甚至为他做什么都愿意。

两人又在床上滚成一团。

Bucky不知羞耻的用双腿夹住Steve的腰，让对方的阴茎在自己的股间磨蹭。

Bucky的股缝里就滚烫的不行，肠壁里更是湿热的几乎要Steve都融化在里面。

Steve只解开衬衫下摆，拉开裤链露出硬挺的老二，就把Bucky操的晕头转向。

病床摇晃的厉害，伴随着Bucky带着浓重鼻音的呻吟。

大概是感冒病菌的作用，一整晚Bucky的身体都又软又烫，让Steve欲罢不能，他的阴茎在进入Bucky的身体里后一整晚都没有拔出来过，连接着换了好几个姿势操着Bucky都不过瘾。

攒了一个星期的思念几乎要在这一夜都发泄出来。

Steve的本意是不想太折腾Bucky的，但却经不住对方毫无底线的索取，没办法，打着领带的Steve对Bucky实在太有诱惑力，终于在天快要亮的时候，Bucky心满意足的——昏了过去。

第二天一早，Steve发现Bucky满面潮红的昏睡着，额头上满是细密的汗珠。他有些担心，却怎么都叫不醒对方。

情急之下，Steve按下了急救按钮。

没一会儿，医生领着两名护士急匆匆的赶了过来。

房间里的味道让医生和护士皱起了眉头，Steve窘迫的不行，却不敢开窗，他怕Bucky着凉。

医生掀开被子检查时才发现Bucky没穿衣服，Steve死死的按着被子不让医生全掀开。

男医生年纪比较大了，他用看神经病的眼神看了看Steve，又看了看睡死过去的Bucky，说：“他没什么事，就是累的。”

两个护士终于忍不住靠在一起偷笑起来，她们一边交头接耳，一边偷看Steve，眼前这个大帅哥虽然衣衫整齐，但歪掉的领带却出卖了他。

Steve的脸红的都快赶上Bucky了，他无言以对，小声嘟囔着说：“他…他没事就好…”

大概是那一夜的充分运动，Bucky出了一身的汗，很快便康复了。

出院时，护士们都一脸暧昧的目送他们离开。

Steve决定先把Bucky带回自己家里，一路上，Bucky几乎要把自己家的老底都说给Steve听，连他暗恋过的女孩子，抄过几次作业，打过几次小抄都悉数给Steve讲一遍。

Steve哭笑不得的听着。

等红灯的时候，Steve拉过Bucky吻上了他的嘴唇，堵住了这张喋喋不休的小嘴。

——I know  
——I am your first lover

全篇完


End file.
